


First Time Jitters

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: In the middle of a fight, Scully makes a stunning confession that prompts Mulder to act on his feelings.





	First Time Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

First Time Jitters

## First Time Jitters

### by Donnilee

TITLE: First Time Jitters  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  

    
    
    WEBSITE:         <http://donnilee.tripod.com>
    CATEGORY:        MSR
    

**RATING: NC-17**

SPOILERS: All Things, Lazarus, Never Again, Duane Barry, Fight the Future 

SUMMARY: In the middle of a fight, Scully makes a stunning confession that prompts Mulder to act on his feelings. 

DEDICATION: This one is for Evie Whiting for forwarding this challenge, and what a challenge it was! Notes are at the bottom of story. I don't want to give it away here! 

THANKS: To Sdani, my wonderful beta reader, who takes time out of her busy life to pore over my verses and let me know when I've turned left instead of right. Love you, babe. Cyber hugs and kisses. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (PG)**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 7:00 PM**

My partner was cranky from the start of this case and I really wasn't sure why. She seemed fine when we left on Wednesday. Now, two days later, after following frustrating leads that led nowhere and witnesses that suddenly became blind and mute upon questioning, we were back at the hotel having called it a day. 

Scully had been snippy all day and I'd had it up to my eyeballs with her shitty attitude. I loved the woman but she could be a major pain in the ass sometimes. I knew it wasn't that time of the month, so I couldn't imagine what was getting her so riled up. 

I heaved a sigh as I kicked off my shoes and proceeded to shed my G-man outfit, feeling relief as I pulled a pair of sweats and a tank top on. I knocked on the connecting door to our rooms. Her voice carried through the door, curtly and abruptly, "What do you want now, Mulder?" 

I turned the knob and swung it open carefully. She had changed into jeans and sporty looking golf shirt. She turned to glare at me. "Ever hear of knocking, Mulder?" 

I ignored her sarcasm. "What would you like to do for dinner, Scully? Would you like to eat in the restaurant downstairs? Or would you like to order room service?" 

She pursed her lips and I tried the only other option. "Or go out?" 

"I'm not hungry," she nearly spat out and turned on her heel and went into her bathroom, slamming the door. 

I heaved another sigh of resignation, knowing that I was going to have to be the one to extend the olive branch. I still had no idea what was going on. I approached the bathroom door, not daring to open it. I knocked lightly and when I got no response, I decided talking through the door was going to have to do. 

"What's the matter, Scully? Would you at least talk to me?" 

"Go away, Mulder. Go eat. I'll be fine." 

"Come on, Scully. Can't you tell me what's bothering you?" 

The door swung open abruptly and she stood, arms akimbo, fists resting on her slender hips. 

"The problem is YOU. It would be nice if your attention was on this case, Mulder. That would help." 

I felt like I'd been slapped. "My mind is on the case!" I exclaimed, automatically defending myself. 

"Yeah, right." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, the sarcasm heavy in my voice. If she was spoiling for a fight then I was going to give her one. Might as well get it over with. 

She stomped past me and into the room, turning when she reached the window and facing me with her back to the curtain. "It means that your attention is not on this case." 

"What are you talking about? Where do you think my attention is?" 

"It seems permanently attached to a pair of 40Ds!" she nearly shouted. "And I wouldn't mind, Mulder, if you would wrench your attention away from the Sheriff's cleavage for two freakin' minutes so we could discuss what's happening here! Is that too much to ask, Mulder? Huh?" 

"Jesus, Scully. I am not even a little bit interested in Sheriff Soho." She was a buxom blonde, but other than a passing notice, she did not hold my interest except in regard to what she had done on the case before we got here. Unfortunately, she rivaled Dolly Parton and it was hard NOT to let your eyes be drawn to the way her boobs stretched the buttons of her uniform to the limit. 

"Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins! Give it up, Mulder. Sell it to somebody who'll buy it! Give me a break, I wasn't born yesterday," she finished, clucking her tongue in disgust. 

"I don't know what more to say to you! I'm NOT interested in her!" I could feel my chin quivering slightly with indignation and I was thinking that this argument was absolutely ridiculous. 'Why should I need to defend myself like this anyway?' I wondered. 

She turned away from me and plopped down on the chair next to the small desk and opened her laptop. 

"Why are you acting like this?" All of a sudden, it hit me and I muttered before I could stop myself, "Christ, you're acting jealous!" I walked around the desk to face her and sought out her face. 

She was already shaking her head in denial. "I am NOT jealous. I would just like your attention where it's supposed to be!" 

Quietly, "My God, you're jealous." 

"I am NOT JEALOUS!" she nearly screamed. 

She stood up again and whirled away, heading for the bathroom. I was much quicker and my hand curled around her bicep, halting her progress. "Scully..." 

"Let GO of me!" she screeched, totally out of control. I let go immediately and she almost stumbled but managed to catch her balance. I couldn't believe this! I stared at her as the silence stretched out and watched pink suffuse her neck and cheeks. She looked down, letting her hair hang to cover her face. 

"O.K.," I said carefully. "If you're not jealous, then what is the problem?" 

She took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eye. "Just because I don't like you staring at every pair of tits we come across does NOT mean I am jealous. Did you ever think for a minute that it might be degrading to me as your female partner to have you drooling over some other female while on the job." 

"Would you rather I drooled over you?" I asked caustically, not sure why I was being mean. 

Her face crunched in disgust. "No! That's not what I mean and you know it! We're supposed to act professional, Mulder. You know, represent the F-B-I," she said, like I was a stupid child. 

"Lose the tone, Scully," I growled ominously. 

"Why? You don't like it that I'm embarrassed when you stare at other law enforcement official's tits? TOO BAD!" she shouted. 

"Were you really embarrassed?" 

"Yes!" 

I deflated suddenly, not sure where this was going. "O.K., I apologize. I wasn't staring at her chest, but if you think I was and it bothered you, I apologize." 

She clucked her tongue again. "Don't sound so sincere, Mulder. You might hurt yourself," she spat out, her sarcasm rivaling mine. 

I took a deep, calming breath. "I can't even apologize, then? What do you want me to say, Scully?" 

"I want you to apologize and mean it! I want you to say that you'll never do it again!" 

I just stared at her. "How can I agree never to do something again that I never did in the first place?" I asked. 

She shook her head in disgust. "This is getting nowhere. Just leave me alone, Mulder." 

I blocked her anticipated exit and slowly walked her backwards with my hands on her shoulders. Her knees hit the bed and she sat abruptly, looking almost frightened. I kneeled down on the carpet and took her hands in mine. She tried to pull them away, but I gripped her tighter. 

She glared at me. "I'm not leaving you alone. We are going to resolve this. Not later ... NOW." I swallowed hard, trying to keep from letting my anger have free reign. That was not the way to deal with an upset Scully and I knew that. I needed to try something different. 

I looked at her, mustering all the sincerity I could at that moment, considering my anger. I held her eyes with mine and took a breath. Softly, I said, "I'm sorry, Scully. You have to know I would never embarrass you on purpose." 

She seemed to deflate a little. When she yanked her hands away this time, I let them go and stood up, looking down at the crown of her head as it hung facing her lap. I spoke to the top of her head. "I don't know what this is all about, but I'm sorry. I may not know what for, but I do know this; I'm always sorry when things aren't right between us." 

She looked up slowly, blinking rapidly. Her voice was slightly choked up and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was suddenly so beautiful to me it nearly took my breath away. I backed up a step, feeling my groin tingle and hoping to hell I didn't get one of those sudden hard-ons that I sometimes got around her. 

She swallowed and said, "Maybe I'm wrong," but she didn't sound convinced. "But it sure looked like you were staring at her all day and I ... couldn't even seem to get a word in edgewise and I ... felt ..." 

"What Scully? Tell me," coaxed. 

"I felt left out," she admitted, looking at her lap again, obviously embarrassed by her admission. "Shit," she muttered softly. 

I knelt down in front of her again and peered up into her down-turned face. "Scully ... I would never leave you out." 

She barked out a sarcastic laugh then. "How many times have you ditched me, Mulder? Can you even count that high?" 

Uh oh. The sarcasm was back in full force. I swallowed. "I made myself a promise that I would never ditch you again." 

She looked at me sharply. "When was this?" 

I stood up again, thinking that it was unfair to tower over her, but I needed every advantage I could get. I backed up a step. "I don't remember the exact day, Scully. I just know it was a while ago." 

We were silent for a moment and she asked, "Do you want to work on the case? Go over the interviews or something?" 

I looked at her pursed my lips. I didn't really want to, I was worn out. But I didn't want to start another fight. "Whatever you want, Scully." 

I was toeing the carpet as though it were interesting. "No," she said. "I can tell you don't want to," she said, her voice flat. 

My voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm trying to please you, Scully. But sometimes you're so contrary, I just don't know how." 

She shook her head again. "I don't think I'm that complicated," she replied, an undertone of defensiveness in her voice. 

Now it was my turn to smile ironically. "Scully, I never know what's going on in your head, except what you tell me and frankly, that isn't much." 

"I talk to you all the time!" 

"Not about anything that matters ..." my voice trailed away. 

She stood abruptly again and came toe to toe with me, leaning back to look up at me. God she was feisty and beautiful when she stood up to me, never giving any credence to my height or my gender. I never intimidated her. It was one of the things I loved about her. I wasn't pompous about it, but I knew I was intelligent. It scared some women, made them feel inferior even if they weren't. But not Scully. 

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her eyes flashing. 

I smiled. "You mean to tell me that you'll answer any questions I ask?" 

She stuck out her bottom lip and then ran her top one over it and I found my eyes drawn to that little activity and felt warmth flush through my body. "I want ... I want us to be friends, Mulder. And I don't want to fight either, but damn it ... you make me so mad sometimes." 

"Why?" I asked. "How?" 

"You can be so oblivious, Mulder!" she exclaimed. 

"Oblivious to what?! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, getting upset again. She was talking in circles, not pointing to anything specific. "You say these things, but you won't give me an example. Quit being so damn cryptic. If you think I'm oblivious, then I'm oblivious, I admit it and I'm sorry. Now why don't you do us both a favor and enlighten me. How about that?" 

I spun away from her, taking a few step away, putting some distance between my eyes and her lips. Silence stretched again and I said, "What, Scully? No examples? Just vague accusations that you throw at me when you feel threatened?" 

"Threatened? Now who's talking cryptically?" 

I spun to face her. "You were threatened by Sheriff Soho, weren't you?" 

"No! You just don't get it! This is exactly what I'm talking about! She didn't threaten me. Why would I feel threatened? I was pissed off at YOU because you seemed to be paying more attention to her silicone enhanced breasts than the investigation we are trying to conduct." 

"And for the last time, I WAS NOT, AM NOT, INTERESTED IN HER!" 

"Then why were you staring? What is it about men and big tits? Melissa had big tits. She always had men in her life. She always was so carefree about her sexuality. Well, you can afford to be when you've got something to show off. If you don't you just look cheap." She paused, as if realizing where this confession was heading. But I was fascinated. 

"Keep going. This matters, Scully." 

She blinked rapidly and looked away from me and then back again. "She used to tease me all the time when we were younger. She called me, 'Minnesota Flats'." 

I barked out a huff of laughter and quickly squelched it. She glared at me again. "It wasn't funny, Mulder!" 

"I'm not laughing at you, although that statement is witty. Scully, you're far from flat. Believe me, I've noticed." I swear she almost blushed. 

"Well I'm no Sheriff Soho, either ... am I?" 

"No," I said emphatically and watched her face fall. "You're ten times more beautiful." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

She snapped her head up and looked at me. "You don't have to say that, Mulder." 

I smiled, incredulous. She thought I was humoring her. "I'm not kidding, Scully," I replied softly. 

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. "I'm hungry," she said suddenly, changing the subject. I knew what she was doing and decided to let it go for now. 

"Want to go get dinner downstairs? I'll buy." 

She smiled then. "Well, if you're buying, how can I say no?" 

"Just let me change my clothes." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (PG)**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**DOWNSTAIRS RESTAURANT**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 8:00 PM**

By the time we changed our clothes again and got downstairs it was eight o'clock, which was late for us to be eating dinner since we hadn't eaten since lunch around noon. 

Scully was wearing a snug baby blue sweater that hugged her curves and black slacks that made her narrow hips look even narrower. She wore only her cross for jewelry and just a touch of rouge on her cheeks and a small amount of lip-gloss. She was beautiful. Her lips actually glowed in the light of the candle on the table, making them look wet and slightly swollen. I kept finding myself staring at them, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. 

She ordered a chef salad and I ordered a steak. We ate in silence for a while and when we had mostly finished our meal, I asked, "Are we all right, Scully?" 

"Yes, Mulder. I guess I need to apologize. I overreacted." 

"I really wasn't or ... didn't mean to stare at her, but..." 

"They're hard to miss?" she teased, knowing I was speaking of Sheriff Soho. 

I nodded. "Just because they draw my eye doesn't mean I find them ... attractive." 

She snorted and put her hand over her mouth as she finished chewing. She took a deep breath after swallowing and smiled an amused smile at me. "You really expect me to believe that?" 

"Not every guy likes huge boobs. She's top heavy and it really doesn't do anything for me." 

"Other than draw your eyes like a magnet?" she said facetiously. 

"This is really as sore subject for you, isn't it?" 

"I guess so. I didn't think so before, but today it really got to me. For some reason, I was remembering all the things Missy teased me about over the years and how much it hurt. I was remembering ... college and my friends busting me because I never went out on dates." 

"But you've dated. I personally know of Daniel Waterston and then Jack Willis after you joined the Bureau. There's probably more, you've just never told me about them." 

She toyed with the piece of sliced turkey on her plate and took a sip of wine. She continued to examine her plate as she spoke. "That's the thing, Mulder..." 

"What?" 

"There isn't more," she softly confessed. 

My eyes widened, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. She was a 37 year old woman and she'd only dated two men? That couldn't be right. 

"Why Scully? You're a beautiful woman. I would think men would have been asking you out left and right." 

She shook her head, her lips turning up in an ironic smile. "A few did, but then my reputation began to precede me." 

"What reputation? You obviously weren't promiscuous." 

She laughed then, looking at the bar across the other side of the room. "No, just the opposite." 

My mouth dropped slightly as her meaning finally dawned on me. "Oh! You mean ... you wouldn't jump into bed so ..." 

She nodded. "Yeah, college girls tend to be a little loose. And they party a lot and that's usually the time when girls sow their wild oats, so to speak." 

"But you didn't." 

She shook her head. "No, I was too busy being Daddy's pride and joy. I was too busy working for my medical degree, and later going through the academy. I convinced myself I didn't have time for relationships." 

"Did you want them?" 

She looked at me curiously. "Sometimes. But I knew what would happen. We would date a couple of weeks. They'd want to have sex. I wouldn't do it and they would leave me. That's how it went in high school and I had no reason to believe it would be any different in college." 

"You dated Daniel Waterston." 

"Yes, in secret. We went out to dinner. We ... went to the movies. We even spent a weekend in a cabin he owned in Vermont once." 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

I tipped my head to the side, wondering where this conversation was going. "Nothing," I repeated. 

"Well ... I don't even know why I'm telling you this." 

"I like that you're telling me this. I'm a guy, but I'm also your friend, Scully. And I want to know about your personal life, about your past. It helps me to understand you." 

"Don't go into psychologist mode on me, Mulder. I don't want to be analyzed." 

"I'm not. I'm just interested as a friend." I paused. "And because I care about you ... probably too much." 

She looked at me then and smiled. "No such thing as caring too much." 

I bit my lower lip with my upper teeth and then licked my lips. "Yeah, there is." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We were talking about you, Scully." 

"And that means we can't talk about you too." 

"Later, another time. Right now, I want you to continue your story." 

"My dating history?" 

"Right. Tell me about Waterston." 

"I already have." 

"Not all of it. You said you considered spending your life with this man." 

"Yes and it was a gigantic rebellion for me. How wrong can it be to date a married man? Somehow it made me feel wild and wicked." 

"Was that what attracted you?" 

"Partly, and partly because I had an excuse not to be with him. It made it safer." 

"Be with him? You mean an excuse not to sleep with him?" 

"Yeah. I fell back on the marriage thing. If he divorced his wife and married me, things would be different. But as long as he stayed with his wife, I could use that as an excuse, and say that it wasn't right. I never had to admit the real reason. I didn't see it that way then. But now that I look back on it, that's what it was." 

"The real reason? What was the real reason?" 

She looked away from me again and flagged the waiter. He approached the table and she said, "Can you bring us coffee?" 

He nodded. "Right away, Ma'am." He turned on his heel and walked away. 

She looked at me. "Oh, I didn't even ask if you wanted any." 

I smiled. "That's fine. But I know your evading. Now answer the question." 

"What question?" 

I smiled harder. "Why weren't you with Waterston ... in the biblical sense?" 

"He was married." 

I shook my head. "Don't do that, Scully. You just said that was your excuse so you didn't have to admit the real reason, which obviously you are aware of now even if you weren't then. What was it?" 

She swallowed. "I was scared and I was ... I still thought it was a sin." 

"A sin?" 

"Yeah. I was raised as a Catholic, Mulder. You're not supposed to have premarital sex. My mother didn't and that's what she taught us." 

"Missy did." 

"Yeah, well, that was Missy. She never was a good Catholic." 

"But you were," I stated. 

"Yes. I wanted to be the things that Missy wasn't. I wanted to be the one with good grades, a good career, and the one that didn't disappoint my parents." 

"I'm sure they didn't expect you to go forever without sex." 

"No, they expected me to be married by the time I was 25. I would have graduated med school by then." 

"Instead you went into the academy." It was another statement. 

"Yes." 

I felt a wave of guilt pass over me and I hung my head. "I've kept you from a lot of things, Scully. If that's what your parents expected of you, I can understand why they hate me so much." 

"They don't hate you, Mulder! My mother adores you!" 

I looked up at her and chuckled, hearing the irony in my own tone. "I doubt she adores me. I think she respects me now that she got to know me a little better. You've defended me to her so many times, she finally just gave up her animosity, but I doubt she adores me." 

"Yes, she does. She'd told me so. I made her realize that you were the reason I was alive ... so many times. She came to realize that it wasn't your fault that I got myself into all these weird situations." 

"Yes it is." 

"NO! It's not, Mulder. Now if I could only convince you, we'd be all set." 

I smiled a closed mouth smile at her. "Your capacity for forgiveness should be legendary, Scully." 

She smiled softly at me and said, "I've made my own choices, Mulder. Just like you have." 

"I know but ..." 

"But nothing. You need to let go of all that guilt. It's eating you up from the inside out." 

I laughed now. "I guess being the good Catholic, you'd be the expert on guilt, huh?" 

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I think I've got that part down pat." 

We smiled at each other as the waiter set down our coffee. We were silent while we fixed our own cups with milk and sugar. I decided I was really enjoying having this conversation with Scully. We rarely talked like this, relaxed and honest with each other. 

"So what ended it with Waterston?" 

She sighed. "Two things. One, I wouldn't sleep with him while he was still married. He thought that was ridiculous. He said that we needed to make sure we were compatible that way before he made a move as important as leaving his children." 

"What a schmuck. I've heard some bad lines in my day, but I think that tops them." 

She nodded, the corners of her mouth turned up in agreement. "Yeah, it was pretty flimsy." 

"What was the other reason?" 

"I decided to go to the academy. They recruited me right out of medical school. He didn't approve of my decision to not go into medicine. He thought I should go become a medical examiner somewhere." 

"It wasn't up to him to approve or disapprove," I replied. 

"That's exactly what I told him. But we were already on the rocks. And that just gave us another excuse to fight and ultimately to end it." 

"I'm sorry, Scully." 

"Don't be. I'm not. I realize now how wrong and misguided that relationship was. I think there might have been a little of the Electra Complex going on there too. He was stern and disciplined like my father. He treated me with respect in a lot of ways. He wasn't intimidated by my brain." 

"But he didn't respect your career decisions, obviously." 

"No, he didn't. And that was the straw that broke the camels back. He wasn't going to leave his wife. I wasn't going to sleep with him. And he ridiculed my decision to enter the FBI." 

"So it ended." 

"Yes, I left for the academy and put him behind me. It took months for me to get over it. I really thought at one point I'd found the man of my dreams. Now I realize how ridiculous the whole situation was. It was classic. How many mistresses spend years thinking their man is going to leave their wives for them? But they rarely do. I think it might happen more often if there are no kids involved. I told him to go home to his wife and kids and forget me." 

"But he didn't." 

"No, unbeknownst to me, he followed me to Washington about a year later. His daughter still has never forgiven me for that and I didn't even know he'd done it. He never contacted me. I had no idea. As far as I knew, he went back to his family and forgot about me. I moved on. I assumed he had too." 

"Until you saw him in the hospital." 

"Yes, and then I had to finally face all the unresolved feelings and guilt that I didn't even realize I still carried around with me." 

I handed my Visa card to the waiter as he came over with the bill and he walked away. 

She looked at me. "You know the rest of the story. I told you that night in your apartment." 

"Yeah. So ends the saga of Daniel Waterston. What about Jack Willis?" 

"Can we continue this conversation upstairs?" 

"Sure," I answered, signing the slip the waiter had returned with and putting my card back in my wallet. I stood up and she joined me. I placed my hand on the small of her back in its usual place and led her out to the elevators. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (PG-13)**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 10:00 PM**

We were silent on the ride up to the third floor. We went to our rooms and she faced me in the hallway. "Give me ten minutes to change into pajamas, O.K.? 

I nodded and entered my room, relieving myself of my slacks and light sweater I'd worn, and pulling on my sweats again and a sweatshirt. It was a bit chilly for a tank top now. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I realized my hair was doing a fair imitation of Woody Woodpecker, so I combed it and relieved myself, washed my hands. 

I reentered the room and scooped up my glasses from the nightstand and perched them on my face. My eyes felt tired and I knew I overtaxed them when I went too long without wearing them. I went to the connecting door and knocked. 

She hollered, "Come in, Mulder." 

I did and crossed to where she was sitting on the bed, wearing flannel pajamas, top and bottom. Her hair was mussed up and her make up washed off. She looked like a beautiful, little waif. I sat on the end of the bed and crossed my legs, letting my eyes wander up and down her form. 

She tipped her head to the side and asked, "What are you looking at? My sexy pajamas?" 

I laughed. "You look like a beautiful little sprite," I blurted out. 

She actually blushed and looked down at the comforter. "Why do you say things like that?" 

"Because it's true," I stated simply. "You could wear a burlap sack and you'd be beautiful." 

She looked up, her eyes looking furtive but curious. Her voice was soft and low when she asked, "Do you really think I'm ... pretty?" 

"No, I think you're beautiful." 

"What's the difference?" 

"Pretty is for girls. Beautiful is for women," I answered her. 

Her gaze met mine again. "Thank you," she whispered. 

I could tell she was uncomfortable so I figured this was the time to launch back into the conversation. "So what about Jack?" 

"You really want to hear all this? 

"Yes I do." 

"I shouldn't tell you, but somehow, I'm feeling a need to get it all off my chest and you're ..." 

I raised an eyebrow. 

"You're my best friend, Mulder. And you are the only one I trust not to use this against me." 

I frowned. "I would never use personal information against you, Scully!" 

"I know, that's why I feel safe enough to tell you." 

I felt a swelling sensation in my chest as she made that statement. Scully's trust was the important thing in the world to me. She couldn't have given me a greater compliment than telling me that she trusted me with ... her, with her past, with her personal information. 

"I'm glad," was all I could think of to say. 

She nodded. "Yeah, well Jack came along when I was in the academy. He was an instructor for a while." 

"Am I sensing a pattern here?" I teased lightly. 

She chuffed out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, I guess you are. Ironic, isn't it?" 

"Not really, it makes sense. You always wanted to please your father. He wasn't happy with your choice to join the Bureau either, right?" 

"No, he wasn't." 

"So Daniel was the first substitute and Jack was the second. Maybe in your subconscious, you thought that if you could please these men, these older authority figures, it would somehow atone for letting your father down, for disappointing him." 

She stared at me for a few moments, her eyes getting suspiciously wet. "I thought you weren't going to analyze me, Mulder." 

I smiled at her. "Just a stab in the dark." 

"Pretty accurate stab there, my friend." 

I reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she blinked rapidly. I always looked for opportunities or excuses to touch her. She shivered a little and tipped her head toward my hand to ward off the tickle. I smiled and she sniffled. "I didn't mean to upset you, Scully. Go on, tell me the rest of the story." 

"There isn't much to tell. We started dating. I spent all my time bending to his will, being a caretaker, trying to please him." 

"And?" 

"And there was no pleasing him." 

"Ah. You mentioned that you had gone away to some cabin with him too. Got a thing for cabins, Scully?" 

She smiled. "The men I dated did, apparently. Yes, I went away with Jack. It was snowing furiously and I was scared to death. I'm a California girl from San Diego. I never did snow very well." 

I cringed, remembering our trip to Antarctica and how terrified she must have been. I certainly remembered how terrified I was. "Then what?" I encouraged. 

"We spent the weekend and came back, but he was ... not happy with me." 

"How come?" 

She looked embarrassed again. 

"You can tell me Scully." 

"It was another ... sex thing." 

I was beginning to get a very odd feeling here. My mind rejected it out of hand. She was 37 years old. It wasn't possible. She must have had sex with someone. Then I had a jarring thought about Ed Jerse and cringed internally. That was one episode I would rather forget entirely. 

I asked softly, "What happened?" 

"We made out, we touched and petted. I did ... what Catholic girls do best," she said in a rush and blushed scarlet from her neck up over her face. 

I felt the air leave my lungs and my groin tingle and harden. My voice was alarmingly rough and low when I asked, "What's that, Scully?" 

She glanced at me and then looked down again. "You know." 

"Tell me. I'm not sure." 

I knew exactly what she was saying but something perverse inside me really wanted her say it. I wanted to hear those sexy lips say it. And when she did I nearly choked. 

"Blowjobs, Mulder. We Catholic girls are very good at blowjobs." 

My dick hardened fully and strained against my sweatpants. Hearing those lips say the word 'blowjob', nearly undid me. I uncrossed my legs quickly and put them off to the left, bending my knees, and tipping my body at an angle away from her, trying to hide my excitement. Sweatpants didn't leave a lot to the imagination. 

I took my glasses off and laid them on the nightstand just for something to do and to cover my discomfort. 

The silence stretched. I really tried to slam the door shut on the image that wanted to take root in my mind, but it wasn't happening. I closed my eyes and without warning, it was there. My vivid imagination supplied all the details. Scully's swollen, red lips, wrapping around the head of my cock. I could see her tongue emerging to lick the precum off my glans and I moaned softly in spite of my efforts not to. I was lost in the images that played behind my eyelids. 

My moan jerked me back to reality and I snapped my eyes open to find her looking at me. Her eyes bored into mine like a laser beam. Her mouth was open slightly, her top teeth winking at me. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and I wondered if she was imagining the same thing I was. 

She blinked rapidly, shook her head as if to dislodge something or some thought and looked down to examine her lap again. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. 

I cleared my throat and she peered up at me from underneath her eyelashes, not raising her head. I felt like someone punched me in gut. She was so beautiful. And my brain was on pause. My mouth spilled the words before my brain could stop them. I mumbled, "You are so fucking sexy you take my breath away." 

She gasped loudly and the sound circled the room and then all fell silent again as we stared at each other. She was panting slightly, her eyes darting away and back to me over and over again. She didn't know what to do now, or say now and I was kicking myself for letting the words escape. 

I levered up onto my knees and sat my butt down on my heels, letting her see how aroused I was. Her eyes went wide as I leaned forward slowly and came down on all fours. My hands landed near her hips, blocking her escape. 

She looked panicked and I stopped, holding still. "Let me kiss you, Scully." 

She was already shaking her head, trying to back away. I reached up and pinned her hands gently to the bed and brought my face near hers. "Please," I whispered. "Just let me kiss you. Just that, nothing else." 

She finally found her voice. "Mulder, we can't, we ... shouldn't ... I shouldn't ..." 

"Doesn't sound like that's ever stopped you before." 

"They weren't my partners!" she babbled breathlessly, her chest rising and falling with her harsh breaths. 

"No, they were your teachers," I said calmly, feeling the unrelenting throb in my groin. 

I asked, "Do you trust me, Scully?" 

She nodded in the affirmative. 

"I won't hurt you," I promised. 

She took a deep breath, simply staring at me. She sat very still. 

I looked at her lips and leaned in. "I'm going to kiss you, Scully," I announced, wincing internally at how stupid that sounded. I could be such a nerd sometimes. Obviously, that was my intent. She looked frightened and it only made me want her more. I shouldn't do this when she was scared, but I simply couldn't help myself. 

I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. She gasped softly. I sucked gently on her top lip and then on her bottom one. She sucked in a noisy breath and whispered, "Mulder ..." 

"Kiss me, Scully," I murmured. 

She opened her mouth and I let my head fall, covering her mouth with mine. I worked her mouth gently in an effort to relax her. After a few seconds, I felt her tentative response. She began to move her mouth against mine, tipping her head a little for better angle. 

My tongue darted out and flicked over her teeth. She gasped again and I couldn't hold back. I slid my tongue deftly into her mouth and rolled it over her tongue. We both moaned at the same time. 

I put one arm around her back and leaned down, holding her chest against mine. I felt her torso tremble lightly against mine and something broke open inside me. I felt the groan roll up from my toes and rumble out of me, echoing in the cavern of her mouth as she swallowed it. 

Her tongue tentatively darted out and I sucked on it lightly. She whimpered and I felt a fresh rush of blood to my groin. I gently pushed with my chest and she leaned backwards, lowering slowly to the bed. 

When her head hit the pillow, I lowered my body to hers, never taking my mouth off hers. I didn't really know why she was so nervous, but she wasn't protesting. Obviously, she wasn't very experienced, but that only excited me more. 

She stiffened when my hips hit her thighs. I ran the hand behind her back out and down her leg, stroking her gently. Her legs relaxed and I gently pressed her knee outward. Her legs spread after she took a deep breath and my hips slid along her thighs and settled at the juncture of her thighs. 

I hissed and she moaned as my cock pressed into her center, the head poking at her tummy. The slow motion kiss was broken and I laid my forehead against her, breathing heavily and feeling her breasts shudder against my chest. We stared at each other and she swallowed heavily. "Oh God, Mulder ..." 

"Shhh," I whispered. "I won't hurt you, Scully." 

"I know ... but Mulder ... we can't ..." Her hips bucked slightly as she made a futile attempt to roll her body away from me. Instead it increased the contact and I moaned again, "AwwwgodScully," I croaked. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed as I flexed my hips, pressing against her a little more firmly. 

"Feel what you do to me," I whispered. I feathered barely there kisses over her eyelids, her cheeks, her jaw as she panted softly beneath me. My hands came up and tunneled in her hair. I could see her rapid pulse fluttering at the base of her throat. I suckled gently on that pulse that winked at me and she warbled, "Ohwhoaohwhoaohgod, Mulder!" 

I felt a shiver race through her body and knew I'd found a sensitive spot. I moved down unhurriedly, skimming my lips across the collar of her pajama top, feeling her skin against my lips. Her skin was hot and so soft. I found myself murmuring, letting my lips skim the surface of her chest "Your skin is like silk, Scully, so soft." 

"Ho ...hold on, Mulder," she gasped out. 

I sighed, putting my forehead down on her breastbone, wishing I could tear her top off and suckle her breasts. I could feel the hard points of her nipples through her pajamas and my sweatshirt. I was starting to sweat profusely as though the temperature had risen twenty degrees. 

We lay like that silent for a while. I would flex my hips and she would gasp or whimper, but I made no more moves other than to kiss her skin gently where my head lay. My ardor cooled and I felt my erection fade slowly. 

She relaxed under me and her hands came up to touch my head, her fingers combing through my hair. I shivered at her light touch and finally lifted my head to look at her eyes. They were dark and smoky. 

She licked her lips. "That was nice, Mulder. But you have to move. You have to get up." 

I stuck my lower lip out and she chuckled silently. "Please," she whispered. 

I could deny her nothing when she said 'Please'. So I gently lifted myself off her, feeling the cool air rush in between us. 

"Oh," I hissed, already missing the warmth of her body. 

I sat up on my knees and her legs snapped shut as she grabbed for her collar with one hand, adjusting the flap of material, I'd pushed to the side. She sat up, looking embarrassed and looking everywhere but at me. "Scully," I said softly. 

She went still and looked at me. "What?" 

"Don't be embarrassed, Scully." 

Her chin quivered slightly. "How can I not be embarrassed? I mean ...we just ... Oh My God! Mulder!" 

I was a little shocked at her reaction. My God, her moods could change in the blink of an eye. I didn't think she would have this bad of a reaction. I knew she was embarrassed, but I could see the fear and confusion on her face and it baffled me a little. 

"It's all right, Scully." 

"I can't believe I let you do that!" 

"Why?" 

"Why?! You're my partner!" 

"So what?" 

"So what?" she repeated. 

"Is there an echo in here?" I asked, hearing the edge to my voice and regretting it immediately. 

Her eyes flashed and she scuttled to the edge of the bed and stood up and began pacing. "Jesus, Mulder! What are we going to do now?!" 

* * *

* * *

**PART 4 (PG-13)**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 11:00**

My lord, she sounded frantic. "Talk about it?" I suggested calmly, rearranging myself to sit Indian style at the foot of the bed again. I watched her pace back and forth a couple of times. 

She stopped suddenly and glared at me. "What the hell was that all about?" 

I felt a stab of hurt suddenly. I'd wanted her to enjoy that. I thought she had. NO! I knew she had. "What do you mean, Scully?" I asked, feeling anger seep into me. 

"Why did you do that?!" she nearly shouted. 

"Because I wanted to!" I nearly shouted back. 

Silence fell again in the room. She shook her head in denial and started pacing again. "It can't happen again," she announced, her hand slashing the air. 

"Like hell," I said, wondering why I couldn't stop this from going where I knew it was going. But I was hurt. 

She spun around to face me and pointed at me. "You said you'd never hurt me." 

"And I won't!" 

"Well if you try to do that again after I tell you it can't happen again, then you will be hurting me." 

"How?" 

"Because I don't want it!" she shrieked, and I could hear the lie in every ripple of her voice. 

"Bullshit!" I shouted and jumped off the bed. 

"Damn you!" she shouted. 

I grabbed her by the shoulders and she tried to yank away, but I held her firmly. She glared up at me. I stared at her, locking my eyes with hers. I could she the confusion, the anger and mostly ... fear. My God, she was terrified. Of me? 

I swallowed heavily, tamping down my anger. I took a deep, calming breath and I spoke softly when I had my emotions under control. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy kissing me." 

No response except rapid blinking. 

I continued. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you never want me to touch you again." 

No response. 

This was it. The walls were coming down if I had to beat them down. Now that I'd tasted her, it was never going to be enough. If she put off her former lovers this way, no wonder they were driven nuts. 

I felt my own eyes sting as tears gathered in a ball in my throat. I croaked out around them, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." 

Her eyes went wide as saucers and her bottom lips began to quiver. I held my breath, waiting for the explosion. 

No response. 

Then slowly she began to shake her head. So quietly I barely heard her, she said, "I ... can't." 

I let go of my breath in a whoosh and gathered her into my arms. She began to tremble and then shake and I realized she was crying, big silent tears flowing down her cheeks. 

I cupped her head gently and raised it, brushing my thumbs through the tears on her cheeks. My voice was low and rough, but surprisingly calm as I stared at her, letting her tears fall unchecked. 

"Do you know why I would never hurt you?" 

She didn't answer. 

"I'm incapable of hurting you on purpose, Scully. I'm incapable of doing something that you don't want. I'm incapable of walking away from you no matter how pissed off you are with me. Do you know why?" 

Her chin quivered and she swallowed but again, didn't say anything. I was drowning the deep pools of her blue eyes as they swirled with emotions I couldn't read. 

Just barely above a whisper, I said, "Because I'm in love with you." 

A barely audible, "No," whispered out of her. She tried to shake her head, but I held her still, gently but firmly and nodded in the affirmative. 

"Yes. I've been in love with you for a long time. You're everything to me, Scully. Don't you know that? Don't you realize that I can't even function without you? Don't you know that without you, I'm nothing?" 

She tried to shake her head again, but I wouldn't let her. 

"When you were abducted, nearly six years ago, I was completely beside myself. I came very close to putting a bullet in my mouth. That's how much I love you. That's how much I loved you THEN. It's only gotten stronger as time went by." 

Her jaw fell open in surprise and fresh tears welled up and spilled over her lashes. "I was sure I couldn't go on without you, Scully. I'm glad I didn't end it or I would have missed your return. But without you ... there's just no point to anything in my life." 

"And I know you're scared. But I won't hurt you. I can promise that. Not in this. If anyone's heart is going to get broken, it's going to be mine. I'm laying it all on the line, Scully. I know you're my partner and I'm not supposed to want you. But the truth is, I don't give a damn about that anymore. I do want you. I do love you. And I'd give up everything ... my search ... my career ... everything if I knew I could be with you and I had to make a choice. I'd choose you every time, Scully." 

She sniffled. "Oh God, Mulder." 

I swiped at her tears again, feeling my heart break and wondering if I'd just ruined the best thing in my life. "And I would NEVER force you," I said through clenched teeth, surprised at how much it hurt that she would think that even for a second. "But I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to let you stand here and tell me that you didn't want that, that you didn't feel as aroused as I was." 

I swallowed. "Damn it, Scully. Don't lie to me. Not about this." 

She pulled out of my arms and I let her go. She covered her face with one hand and began to pace again, but slower this time, not frantically. She was thinking. I could almost see the gears turning in her head. I stepped back and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, giving her the space and time she needed to work this out. 

My chest felt like there was lead ball in it. What the hell was the matter with me?! I mean, I kissed her on New Year's Eve once, I'd told her in a fit of doped up delirium that I loved her, but that was different. There had always been an out. Not this time. I'd spilled my guts and told her everything. I'd left her no out. That was a dangerous thing to do. It was like trapping a wild animal in a corner. 

I'd given her no choice but to respond. And if she wasn't 100% on the same page as me, she would have to reject me and then ... oh God, it would be all over. Everything. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have been so stupid!? I chastised myself. 

In the middle of my self-incrimination, she stopped moving and began to speak. "This isn't easy for me, Mulder." 

"I know," I whispered. 

She held up a hand to forestall any further interruptions. I slouched where I sat waiting. "I do love you, Mulder." 

I heard a strange strangled sound emerge from the back of my throat as I felt the iron strap of emotion around my chest loosen a little. 

"But ..." 

Oh God, there was a 'But'. 

"I can't give you what you want. I can't give you what you need." 

"Why not?" I asked. "I know I'm not the man you would have chosen to fall in love with, but ..." 

"It's not that, Mulder. You are so ... worldly and experienced. I'm a ... " 

"Beautiful woman with a lot of love to give?" I suggested. 

She shook her head in denial. "Emotionally, I'm still a pale, freckle faced, little girl who can't bring herself to risk her heart. Who knows deep inside that she can never measure up ..." 

"To who?" 

"To any woman who acknowledges her sexuality. I can't compete, Mulder. I'm ..." 

"You don't need to compete, Scully. What are you talking about?" 

She turned to glare at me. "I wanted to be different. I was so mad at you once and I was determined to make myself into a woman you could see yourself sharing your life with." 

"What on earth are you talking about?" 

"In Philadelphia, I went wild. Nobody knew me there. I thought I could get away with it and no one would have to know." 

I jumped up. "Ed Jerse? Is that what you're talking about?" 

"Yes, I wanted to go to bed with him - get it over with!" she shouted. 

My guts twisted and I snarled at her. "Why? To get back at me for taking you for granted!?" 

"No! Because of Diana!" 

"What?!" I exclaimed. My head was spinning with confusion. "What did any of that have to do with Diana?" 

"She was all over you! She was so ... sexual and such a manipulative bitch! And you couldn't see it! And you wouldn't listen to me!" 

"You're not making any sense, Scully!" God, we were fighting again. How did this happen? 

"How's this for making sense," she snapped. "She was fucking you and I couldn't. And I was so jealous I wanted to scream! How's that for making sense!" 

Her screamed declaration hit me like a blow to the solar plexus and knocked the wind out of me. She was jealous? I steadied myself with an extreme effort and shouted, not meaning to, "I never slept with Diana!" 

"Liar!" she shouted. 

"Years ago, Scully. But not after she came back! I was in love with YOU!" 

She went still for one second and then started shaking her head in denial. She did that a lot. Her voice wasn't as frantic but it was convinced, "I saw you! I saw you holding her hand and being all ... goo-goo with her." 

"You misinterpreted what you saw, Scully." 

"I may not be experienced, but I'm not stupid, Mulder." 

"Of course you're not, but you never asked me about it, did you?" I accused, feeling the anger come back. 

"What was I supposed to say?" 

"How about, 'Mulder, are you dating her again?'" 

"Yeah, that would have gone over big. She came waltzing in and you practically ignored me for six months. Suddenly nothing I said held any weight at all. All you could see was her. And you were so stupid! You thought she wanted to help us. She didn't want to help us. She wanted to help you. Or more like, she wanted to help herself to you! She was a lying, two-faced bitch! And you chose her over me! Do you know how much that hurt?!" 

"I didn't choose her over you. I never chose her over you. It was always you!" I shouted back, wondering if the people in the next room were going to call the cops soon. We were raising quite a ruckus in here. 

"You did! You wouldn't listen to me. And I knew I couldn't compete, not unless I did something to cure my situation." 

"What situation? Cure what? What the FUCK are you talking about? You never had to compete with her or anyone else." 

**"YES I DID!"**

"No, you didn't!" 

"You don't know, Mulder. You don't know anything!" 

"Then why don't you tell me!" I shouted. 

And she shouted right back, the one thing I never expected to hear. 

**"I'M A GOD DAMNED VIR-GIN, MULDER!"**

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room in an instant. I felt light headed, sick to my stomach, realizing in a flash why she felt inferior to all the women around her ... and I was so instantly aroused, I thought I was going to faint. 

My cock surged up against my sweats and I staggered under the rush of arousal and the shock of hearing those words. I plunked down heavily on the edge of the bed, staring at her as though I'd been shot. 

She looked stricken and suddenly her hands came up and covered her face. She sobbed and crumpled to the floor on her knees. Her body tipped sideways, coming to rest against the dresser along the wall. She pressed her face into her raised up legs and wrapped her arms around her legs. She wasn't silent this time, she was sobbing. 

I clamped down harshly on my arousal and slid off the bed, coming toward her on all fours. I stopped and sat back on my heels, reaching out gently to curl my hand around her forearm. She jerked away. "Just leave me alone, Mulder," she cried brokenly. "I'm humiliated enough for a lifetime." 

"No, Scully. You don't need to be humiliated." 

She choked on her tears as a sarcastic snort escaped her throat. "Go away." 

I gently took hold of her forearms with each hand and lifted them away from her legs. She made a token attempt to pull away, but I was having none of it. 

I stood slowly and pulled her up with me as her head hung down examining the carpet. I pulled her into an embrace, cupping her head and bringing it to rest on my chest. The other arm wrapped around her back. 

I buried my nose in her hair as she tried to swallow her tears of embarrassment. My arousal had fled seeing her so upset. I couldn't quite get my mind around it. 

Scully was a virgin. 

Scully was a 37-year old virgin. 

Fuck me. 

Her hair smelled of citrus and I inhaled deeply, trying to figure out what to do now. My legs felt rubbery and I murmured. "Come over here on the bed, Scully." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 5 (R )**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 11:30 PM**

She stiffened. 

I hastened to reassure her. "I need to sit down." 

She sighed shakily and we parted a little bit and shuffled to the bed. She sat down and I sat beside her, but then scooted up to lay lengthwise on the bed. She eyed me cautiously. I held out my arms in invitation. 

Her head began to shake and I said, "Just come here and let me hold you. I won't do anything else, I promise." 

She pursed her lips but then took a deep breath and crawled up towards me. I gathered her in my arms and soothed her with my hand running up and down her back until she relaxed. 

She mumbled against my sweatshirt. "I'm so embarrassed, Mulder." Then she hiccupped. We both laughed a little at that and it broke the tension. 

She peered up at me. I looked down into her tear-stained face and brushed a thumb over her damp cheeks. She turned her head into my palm and nuzzled against it. She looked like a little kitten when she did that. 

I resumed my embrace, but adjusted her against me so that I could see her face. I asked, "Did you really think it would make a difference to me?" 

"How could it not, Mulder? For God sakes, you've had ... God knows how many women. You watch porn movies for Christ sakes. You're a very sexual creature." 

I smiled at her and waggled my eyebrows, trying to make fun. She laughed as I asked, "Sexual creature, huh?" 

"You know what I mean, Mulder. How could I ... compete with that? Practically every woman on the planet could give you something I couldn't." 

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't?" I asked carefully. 

She looked up at me. "I thought you'd be ... " 

"What?" 

"Shocked, appalled ... that you would laugh at me." 

"Oh Scully. I am shocked. But I'm a long ways from appalled and I would never laugh at you over something so important. In fact my response was exactly the opposite." 

"Opposite?" 

I smiled down at her. "It turned me on, Scully." 

Her eyes widened. "Why?" 

"Why? Do you even have to ask?" 

"What? Is that some fantasy that guys have, to take a woman's virginity?" 

"Not as a rule, no. But ... it's the ULTIMATE form of trust, Scully." 

She peered at me then. "What are you saying?" she asked softly. 

I swallowed. Could I present this without scaring her away? "I'm saying that a woman giving up her virginity is placing a lot of trust in the man she gives it to. It says that she trusts him to love her gently." 

"And be tolerant of her clumsiness?" 

I laughed. "No, Scully." I locked my gaze with hers. "You said you loved me." 

She nodded shyly. "I do." 

"You said you trusted me." 

"I ... I do, Mulder, but ..." 

"Ah, but do you trust me enough ..." 

"Enough?" 

"Enough to give me that gift." 

"Gift?" 

"Your virginity, Scully. It's a gift. You can only give it once." 

"I never thought of it as a gift." 

"Well, it is. And any man should be honored if he's chosen to receive that gift. And if he isn't, then he isn't worth being with." 

"Daniel, Jack, ... and one other guy briefly in college ... they all got angry." 

"Then they were idiots. If they realized you were scared, they should have been gentle and understanding with you. And if you still weren't ready to give them what they wanted, they should have respected that." 

"I realized it was a little misguided. I mean, who the hell stays a virgin until they are married anymore?" 

"You do, apparently." 

She smiled at that. "That was the original intent. Then it was just shame and embarrassment and fear. I decided a long while ago, that it was silly to wait at my age. Since I couldn't have a child that wasn't a consideration." 

I felt my chest tighten at the mention of her barrenness. "I'm sorry, Scully," I whispered. 

"It's all right. But I thought ..." 

"What?" 

"The older I got, the more stupid I felt and the more reluctant I was to tell anyone. I felt stupid at my age, still being chaste. I realized it didn't matter if you were married or not, just that you were in love." 

"And loved," I added. 

She grunted softly in agreement. "I went out with Ed Jerse with the intention of losing of my virginity. Then I could get it out of the way and if it was a bad experience, I would attach it to him and I would probably never see him again." 

"No ..." I whispered, slightly sick at the idea of her giving herself to a stranger just to 'get it over with'. 

"Yeah, well, doesn't matter. When it came down to the wire, I couldn't do it." 

"I'm glad." 

She looked at my chest again and her hands came up to smooth the material of my sweatshirt. I sighed at the feeling of her tiny hands rubbing my chest. She looked up at me from under her lashes, something she did when she was unsure. And it always had the power to knock me on my ass. That look was so incredibly sexy. 

I swallowed a moan and continued to stare at her. The corners of her mouth twitched. "What do we do now?" she asked. 

"Well that depends." 

"On what?" 

"Whether you want ... to have a romantic relationship with me ... or not." 

She whispered, "Of course I do ... but I'm scared." 

"Then I'll love you and hold you until you aren't scared anymore." 

She smiled. "How can you be so understanding? You should be incredulous ..." 

"I've never been happier. Knowing you want to be with me... that's enough for now. We'll go slow, O.K.?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, O.K." We smiled at each other and I felt giddy. She giggled a little and it was a musical sound. 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" 

She cleared her throat, sounding unsure. 

"I don't want to leave you right now, Scully. And frankly, I don't want to be alone myself. I just want to hold you. Please trust me with this. You know I won't do anything you don't want to. And I know the situation here. You're going to call the shots, O.K.? Not me. But I really, really want to sleep here, and hold you." 

She pressed her lips together in indecision. 

"I love you, Scully. I want to know what it feels like to wake up in the morning with you in my arms." 

She nodded. "All right. But ... leave your boxers on." 

"I'll leave all my clothes on if you want." 

She shook her head. "No, you'll sweat like crazy. Strip to your boxers." 

"Ooo, Scully tells me to strip. Thought she'd never ask," I joked as I rolled off the bed onto my feet. 

She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. I reached for the hem of my sweatshirt and realized her eyes were pinned on me. I smiled, "You want to watch, Scully?" I asked. 

She blushed but nodded her head, yes. 

I smiled so hard it made my face hurt. I slowly lifted my sweatshirt up my torso and raised my arms over my head, pulling it over my head slowly and letting it dangle on my fingers for a moment before letting it go and watching it flutter to the carpet. 

I stood before her, letting her look, watching her eyes dart up and down my torso. My groin responded without permission of my brain and I felt myself harden slightly. My cock felt heavy and thick laying against my thigh, half-erect, but I made no effort to hide it this time. I wanted her to know she turned me on. And I wanted her to know that I could get excited and not act upon it. It was going to be fucking torture. But it would be sweet torture. 

I saw her eyes dart below and snag on my crotch, my cock outlined by the soft fleece. Her eyes snapped back up and I realized I hadn't put any boxers on! 

I swallowed. "Uh, Scully. I need to go into my room." 

She looked confused and slightly stricken. "Why?" 

I chuckled, flashing her a Cheshire Cat grin. 

"Mulder, I can practically see the canary feathers sticking out of your mouth! What are you up to?" 

I laughed at her observation. "I don't have any boxers on, Scully. Couldn't you tell?" I teased. 

Probably against her own wishes, her eyes darted down again and landed on the juncture of my thighs. 

"Uh," I grunted as I felt another rush of blood enter my groin and stiffen me further. I felt my cock rise off my thigh to tent my sweatpants. 

Her tongue smacked against her glottis loudly and she squeezed her eyes shut, looking at the bedspread. I suppressed the chuckle that wanted to emerge. She hadn't meant to make that sound, but it only inflamed me further. 

Softly, I said, "You can look if you want to, Scully." 

She opened her eyes, but raised them to my face. "Go get your boxers, Mulder," she demanded. 

I smiled at her. "Do you want to see me, Scully?" 

She licked her lips. "Mulder ..." 

"Be honest, Scully. Do you want to see me naked?" 

Her head bobbed up and down once and then she sucked in a breath as though she couldn't believe she'd just admitted her desire. 

I smiled and reached for the drawstring on my sweatpants. 

"Oh God," she nearly whimpered and turned away from me, spinning her body on the bed to face the headboard. 

I stopped. "You can't see me if you don't look, Scully." 

"We shouldn't ..." 

"Why not?" I interrupted, not letting her finish the sentence. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural for a healthy woman to want to look at a man's body. There's nothing wrong with that." 

She nodded and turned slowly, kneeling on the bed, her fanny perched on her heels. Her hands gripped her thighs and crumpled the flannel there. I smiled at her nervous gestures, but could see the determination to go through with this in her face. 

God, I felt like Zeus, just because Scully wanted to look at me, and she was conquering her reservations and years of Catholic training to make it happen ... for me ... for us. 

I went very slowly and untied the drawstring and let the sweats droop on my hips. She took a breath but didn't exhale and her tongue came out again to moisten her lips. "Hhhmmm," I hummed in the back of my throat, my eyes locked on her lips. 

She blushed and I was delighting in the fact that I could do this for her. She was wide eyed with curiosity and wonder. I hooked my thumbs in the side of my sweats, seeing her eyes locked on the skin below my navel. 

I lifted them slowly out to slide over my now towering erection and slid them very slowly down until they were below my balls. Then I let go and they fell into a puddle at my feet. 

I slowly kicked them off one foot and then the other. I spread my legs a little for balance, feeling my knees suddenly go to Jell-O. She was staring at my erection, her mouth open. 

Slowly, her tongue came out and swiped over her bottom lip but her mouth didn't close. My God, she looked ... hungry. 

I closed my eyes and groaned, then muttered, "Do you have any idea what that look does to me?" 

I opened my eyes and felt my knees bob as they nearly gave way. She was holding her hand out, motioning me toward her. 

I took a tentative step and then another and stopped when my knees hit the bed. Her voice was a croak and she said, "Kneel on the bed." 

"Scully?" My heart was beating like a jack hammer in my chest and I was sure she could probably see it. 

I knelt carefully and scooted onto the bed, turning my back to the headboard. If I turned into a pile of goo, I didn't want to be doing a back flip off the mattress and onto the floor. With my luck, I'd break my neck! 

"I want ..." 

Our eyes met again. I asked, "What do you want, Scully?" 

"Christ, you're beautiful, Mulder." 

I beamed at her, feeling a slightly foolish. I was buck naked, kneeling, my thighs spread wide, my butt on my heels and my erection sticking straight out and angling up as though straining toward her. I looked down to see precum gathering in a large drop on the head of my penis. 

She went down on all fours, licking her lips again. 

"Scully? What are you doing? I thought you just wanted to look." 

I was unprepared for this. Then I remembered her voice like an echo in my head. 'Blowjobs, Mulder. We Catholic girls are really good at blowjobs.' 

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I realized what she was going to do. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 6 (NC-17)**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 12:00 AM**

My cock twitched and leapt up toward my stomach as I stiffened unbearably. I couldn't ever remember being this hard. She sat back on her own knees and smiled at me, a knowing grin. 

"Scully?" I questioned again, realizing she hadn't actually said anything or answered my question. 

She leaned in without a word and laid her mouth over mine. I was instantly lost in the feel of her soft, plump lips on mine and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me. 

Her legs were pressed together at the knees and they slid between my spread legs. My balls rested on her knees, and my cock laid in the cradle between her legs, pointing straight at her apex. 

She moaned and deepened the kiss and my hips flexed forward, pushing my cock up to bump her curls through the flannel. She gasped directly into my mouth and reached down to wrap her hand around my cock. I groaned as she came up onto her knees, lifting her ass off her heels, and tugging my turgid root from bottom to top, her thumb swiping at the fluid there. 

She lifted her thumb and stuck it in her mouth, letting me see her tongue swirl around her digit. I groaned like a dying man. "You're killing me, Scully." 

"Mmmm," she hummed. She scooted back away from me and I reached for her. Her hand came up and laid flat on my stomach, covering my navel. 

My cock brushed her forearm and I jumped, bucking my hips and nearly poking her in the eye with it! My mother's voice floated across my mind, 'Put that down, Fox. You could poke your eye out with that thing.' 

I began to laugh, shaking my head to dislodge the incongruous thought. Scully raised an eyebrow, wondering at my mirth and I shook my head to tell her it was nothing. 

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I want to do this for you," and tugged on my cock again. 

"Hunnn," I grunted, beginning to breath a might too fast. I felt light headed and held my breath until I felt my equilibrium return. 

"You don't have to do that, Scully. Don't think you have to please me, or live up to anything or ... I don't expect anything ..." 

"I want to taste you," she said. 

I closed my eyes and moaned, "Then God, please do it." 

I opened my eyes not wanting to miss a second of this. She leaned forward and lowered her torso down, leaning her weight on her elbows. Her hands clasped my hips and I shuddered. Her tiny hands were hot on my flanks. Her tongue darted out to taste the new drop of precum on my glans and my cock jumped in delight. 

She smiled slightly and then opened her mouth and without hesitation, slid her lips over my head of my cock. I made an unintelligible sound, "Aaaaaooohhhhmmmmm," then "Oh fuck," as her tongue stuck out and swished over the underside of my straining flesh. 

She breathed in through her nose and slid down quite a ways, one hand taking up the space below her mouth and tipping me up to the right angle. She squeezed rhythmically as she began lifting her mouth up and down my shaft. 

I disintegrated into nonsense moans interspersed with words I could manage to spit out. "Oh, mmm, fuuu...ohshitScully...hunnnuuuuggggggg! Awww, yes! Yess, darlin', God, that's perrfeecccccccccct! Oh shit!" 

She sped up, her suction increasing. I braced myself with my hands on the bed, not daring to touch her afraid she would stop. My thighs vibrated as she sucked so hard. My balls tightened incredibly and pulled up, making it feel like she was going suck my nuts right up through my shaft. 

I growled, "OOOOOHHHHHGGGGOOOODDDD, SSSCCCUUULLLYY! I'm gonna ... darlin' stop! I'm gonna .... Cooommmmeee! Oh God, Scully, Oh god, I can't hold back, baby. I'm gonna .... Ccccoooommmmmmohmygodohyou sucksohardooooohhhhhhfffffuuuccckkkkk!" 

My balls coiled and heaved, throwing my release up my shaft like a ball through a cannon. Scully never slowed down or let up on her hard suction as I bucked helplessly into her mouth as her other hand reached up, tugging gently on my balls and milking me for every last drop as I unloaded over and over again into the back of her throat. 

She hummed, actually fucking hummed as she swallowed my jism, "Hmmm, mmmm," and swirled her tongue around my still hard shaft cleaning me of every last drop. 

Not a speck had spilled out. She'd swallowed every last bit of it and I don't ever remember depositing a load like that in my life. She released my aching shaft with a pop as it began to deflate, lying hot and swollen against my thigh. She sat up and crawled into my lap, straddling my bare thighs. 

Something about the fact that she was still fully dressed made my head buzz as she used her momentum to push me backwards. I flopped gracelessly to the bed and moaned as I straightened my legs that were stiff from being bent into the same position for so long. I wasn't as young as I used to be and my body had a perverse way of reminding me at the most inopportune times. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her tight against me. She raised my head and we kissed, making out like teenagers for long minutes until I needed air. 

I broke the kiss and she mewled in protest. I smiled at her. "Can I do something for you, Scully?" 

She stiffened and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." 

I pulled one hand off her back and brushed the side of her left breast with the backs of my knuckles. "Uhh," she grunted softly. I could feel the turgid points of her nipples through the flannel where they poked into my chest. 

I stretched up, making my chest slide along her nipples, and she whimpered, "Ohhhh!" her voice high and breathless. 

"I want to make you come, Scully." 

She lifted her torso off mine, taking her weight on her hands. "It's all right." 

"But I want to do it. I want to show you that there's more than one way to skin a cat." 

She rolled off me and I missed her heat. But even a foot away I could feel it rolling off her in waves. I could smell her arousal and my nostrils flared. I felt overcome with the urge to make her feel something she'd never felt before. I wanted to be the first man to make her lose all that tightly wound control. 

But she was still nervous. I could feel that too. I needed to tread lightly, something I was not used to doing with Scully. I didn't want to spook her. Just because she gave me the blowjob of a lifetime, didn't mean that she was ready to be touched. 

She said that blowjobs were the Catholic girls specialty and I hadn't really believed that. But apparently it was true. Not so much in this day and age, but in our parents' generation. Scully was old fashioned despite her actions of a few moments ago. 

I rolled up onto my side, supporting my head in my hand, my elbow on the bed. I reached for her and laid a hand on her stomach. Her muscles rippled under my hand and I looked down at her, feeling languid and sated. 

She watched me and I repeated her words. "I want to do this for you." 

She opened her mouth to protest and I raised two fingers to her mouth, pressing gently on her lips to let her know I wasn't finished. "You know I'll stop if you want me to. You know I'll stop if it gets to be too much. God, Scully, you just made me feel so good. I want to do the same for you. Let me ... please." 

She nodded nervously and licked her lips. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. I kept kissing her until I felt her relax under me. My hand snuck up and began undoing her buttons on the pajama top one by one. She gasped when the back of my knuckles skimmed over her skin on its way to the next button. She was holding her breath and I chuckled, "Breathe, Scully. I don't want you passing out on me. I have this delicate ego to protect." 

She exhaled and giggled, a nervous reaction I supposed. When her shirt was undone, I straddled her slowly and reached out, laying a hand on her collarbone. She was breathing shallowly and watching me like a hawk. I gently brushed one side of the shirt and it fell away to reveal the most exquisite breast I think I'd ever seen. 

I stared and she looked nervous suddenly, her eyes becoming moist. I remembered her words, her feelings that she wouldn't measure up. How wrong she was. I brushed the other side away and her hands came up to anchor on my biceps. 

I whispered, "You're breasts are exquisite, Scully." 

She smiled tremulously. I moved slowly, always conscious of not making any sudden moves that would spook her. I was glad I'd come a few moments earlier because I could already feel my cock stirring to life again. I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten up again so fast. I usually needed a solid 30 minutes. 

My thumbs dragged over her nipples and they puckered up tight. She grunted, "Uugg!" I smiled and swirled the pads of my thumbs around her areola, teasing. She whimpered. 

I scratched gently just below each nipple, and her voice warbled out of her, "Ohohmyyyohohmmmmm,ohgod!" 

I smiled, loving to watch her reactions. Knowing she had no control over them and I was causing them was like a potent aphrodisiac. I lowered my mouth and licked my lips. I peered up at her from a position hovering over her breast. Her eyes were riveted on my mouth. 

I couldn't help it when my lips turned up slightly in amusement. I dropped down and latched onto her nipple gently, suckling softly and raking my tongue over her straining tip. 

"Oooommmmm," or something like that came out of her mouth. I spent long minutes on each breast until she was wriggling beneath me and gasping for breath. I coaxed her to sit up enough to remove the top and dumped it over the side of the bed. I laid her back down and went back to kissing her. I needed to be very careful here and not move to fast. 

My groin was pulsing again, but not with any urgency yet. But my emotions were in turmoil as I watched her react to me. She seemed to have gotten past the hesitancy of kissing me and returned my kisses with fervor, making the blood sing in my veins and I devoured her mouth from every possible angle. I finally leaned my hip off to one side, leaving one leg between hers and slid my hand down her tummy while I kept kissing her. 

She tensed, but I kept sliding slowly and I whispered against her mouth, "Relax, darlin'." 

Amazingly, she did, after taking a deep breath. I slipped my fingers under the elastic waistband of her pajama bottom and fluttered my fingers along the top of her mons. She blew air out of pursed lips and I licked at the light sheen of sweat that appeared on her neck. She turned her head back, exposing her neck and giving me more access. 

I felt excitement ripple through me. I scratched her hipbone lightly and she bucked into my hand. I smiled and slid down, swiping my palm up and down the front of her thigh. I retreated and laid my hand over her curls, dying to know what color they were! 

She tensed again but then relaxed as I held still. I raked my fingers through her curls and slowly slid my middle fingers down between her legs. I swiped gently at her seam and gasped as I felt the wetness there. 

Scully's eyes rolled back in her head before they closed and she whispered, "Oh God, I'm so wet." 

That's it. My cock heard that and sprang up, not fully erect but definitely on alert. I panted gently and couldn't believe the next words that slipped out of my mouth. "Spread your legs for me, Scully." 

The more amazing thing was that as I held my breath, she did just that without any hesitation. Her knees parted and her feet laid flat on the bed and as I looked down, her legs fell open like an invitation. I groaned at the site. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen, flannel covered and all. I could see the lump of my hand between her legs and something about the fact that I couldn't see my hand was more exciting than I would have thought. I went back to kissing her and slid my finger through her seam. 

I felt her lips fall open like a blooming flower, all soft and wet like sea foam. The smell of her wafted up and teased my nostrils and I broke our kiss to inhale deeply and mumble, "Oh God, you smell good." 

"Ooo," was her only response I slipped a finger gently inside her. I have long fingers and I wondered if I would encounter her membrane. I very gently pushed inside. 

"Oh Christ," I muttered, feeling her muscles spasm and tighten around my finger. She was so small inside. But I encountered no resistance and slid my finger in all the way up to my hand. 

She groaned, "Oh, Mulder, feels so good." 

I blew air out of pursed lips, trying to control myself. I wanted to plunge my finger in and out of her but I knew that would frighten her. I looked up at her and said, "I didn't feel anything in here." 

She smiled softly. "No, I had my gynecologist break my hymen." 

"Why?" 

She shrugged. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about breaking it, and when I did have sex, I wouldn't have to ruin it with the pain of tearing that membrane." 

My heartbeat increased slightly and I felt lightheaded. "Oh man," I whispered. "Then I won't hurt you when I slide inside." 

She moaned softly and our eyes met. I realized my statement made it sound like I was sure that was where I was going to end up eventually. There was, however, no protest from her and I kissed her again quickly, backing up again to look down at my hand moving under the flannel. 

"Can I take these off?" I asked, raising my wrist to poke at the material. 

She swallowed and said, "Yes, take them off." 

"Wow, O.K." She giggled and then moaned as I pulled my hand out. I sat up and she lifted her hips as I grasped her waistband and slid them down. Her legs were gorgeous too. I looked up and ... oh my God, she was a natural redhead. 

And I already knew that she hadn't been wearing any panties. That thought titillated me too. I slid my hands up her calves, tickling her knees and making her smile. Then I slid my hands down the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs gently as I went. Her smile faded and I smiled at her to reassure her. "Trust me, Scully." 

"I do, but I can't help being nervous." 

"No one ever did this before?" 

"Once." 

"And?" 

"He didn't like it." 

I shook my head in disgust, clucking my tongue. "Well, I assure you that won't be a problem for me." 

She went to close her legs a bit and I leaned down and blocked her effort with my body, slowly shaking my head. "No, let me see you. You're beautiful, Scully, don't let anyone ever tell you different." 

With that I laid flat on the bed with my head between her legs. I scooted up, wrapping my arms around her thighs and pressing her legs wide open with my shoulders. 

Her head was tipped down to watch me. I stuck my tongue out lapped the crease at the top of her thigh. "Oh!" she gasped. 

I repeated this on the other side, holding her hips still. I snaked my tongue through her mons and then stiffened my tongue and slid it down the side of her swollen clitoris. I could see it poking out through her curls, nearly red as her lips, jutting out, the hood retracted all the way. Oh, Scully. You are more aroused then you are letting on, I thought to myself and smiled internally. 

I teased the other side of her bundle of nerves, jostling it gently and she moaned around my name, "Mmuullddeerr!" Her hips tipped forward. I loved that sound, her low smoky alto moaning my name and I wanted to hear it again. 

I began a slow and thorough investigation of the terrain, suckling each outer lip and exploring all the crevices before sticking my tongue inside her and swirling it around as best I could in that tiny cavern. She began clutching the bed sheets and moaning incessantly, making my cock sit up again and do a little happy dance, twitching and jerking against the mattress. 

I finally pulled an arm back and slid one finger inside her, while sucking gently on her clit. She nearly levitated off the bed when I found her G-spot and I felt a gush of warm juice cover my fingers and leak out to puddle in my palm. I lifted my head and sipped it out of my hand and she threw her head back, closing her eyes and moaning my name again. I was fast becoming addicted to that sound. 

I slid a second finger inside, marveling at the tightness and feeling my cock throb in response, knowing how good it was going to feel once it got inside. And there was no doubt. I WOULD be inside Scully eventually. In the meantime, I had to play my cards right and not screw this up. 

I pumped her gently, curling my fingers to tickle her G-spot. Her head began to thrash slowly on the pillow, her back arcing up off the bed and I lowered my head to swirl my tongue around her spongy clit. "Oh God!" she shouted. 

I stopped teasing her and sucked her bundle of nerves into my mouth, laving it firmly with my tongue and fucking her quickly with my fingers. She shouted, "Aaaaaahhhhhh, Ggggooooddd! Mmmuuullldddeeerrr! Oh God, what's happening? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" 

I raised my mouth briefly, "That's it, baby. Let go. Come for me." She was gorgeous, her chest flushed red, her skin gleaming with a sheen of sweat, her breasts jutting into the air. 

I lowered my mouth and went back to work. Her hands clamped onto my head, holding me in place and she bucked into my face, completely out of control. I rode her hips with my mouth as she began to spasm, squeezing the life out of my fingers and making my cock throb in response. I barely noticed that I was humping the mattress with increased vigor as she shouted and then just screamed two words, "OOOOOOHHHHHHFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" 

I sucked extra hard on her clit and realized what I was doing when I bucked so hard the mattress bounced. Before I could stop it, my cock throbbed mightily and let loose. I jerked my hips helplessly as I came all over the bedspread, feeling the warmth ooze all over my stomach. 

She was panting heavily and I laid my head down on her thigh, unable to believe that seeing her in the throes of orgasm had set off my own. Jesus Christ. That had never happened before. I croaked, "That was so beautiful." 

"That was ... incredible. I've never ... felt anything like that before in my life." 

"Me neither," I muttered. 

"What do you mean?" 

I carefully lifted myself from between her legs, coming up on all fours. I looked pointedly down at myself, my white come spread all over my stomach and the end of my cock in a lurid mess. Her mouth dropped open and she bit her bottom lip, her eyes raising to mine in astonishment. "Sorry," I croaked. 

She just started to laugh. "You ... you came ... from ..." 

"Watching you react to me, watching you come for me. That's pretty heady stuff, Scully." 

She was shaking her head in disbelief, but then she crinkled her nose. "We need to clean up." 

"Yeah, let's take a shower and we can sleep in my room on clean sheets." 

She looked at me, appearing stunned. "Together?" 

I smiled. "Yes, together, if it's not too much all at once. If it is, I understand." Silently I chanted, 'Oh please, please, please, please, Scully.' I didn't want to walk away from her tonight. 

I was afraid the connection would be broken and she would have time to rationalize and become scared again. Her expression softened and she lifted her chin playfully. "If you agree to a bath, you're on." 

"A bath?" 

"Yeah, there's a ... bbiigg ... bathtub in there. And I've wanted to try it out." 

I smiled. "You're on." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 7 (R )**  
**SHERATON HOTEL**  
**WATERBURY, CT**  
**FRIDAY EVENING - 1:00 AM**

We walked naked into the bathroom and I was surprised at how natural it felt to me. My God, I was losing it. I was walking stark naked through a hotel room with an equally naked Scully beside me. It was almost surreal. 

I was waiting to wake up from a lurid dream. She drew the bath and poured in some bath salts that she'd brought with her. She climbed in. I wet a washcloth and cleaned up the nastiest of my mess on my stomach before crawling in behind her. 

She reclined against my chest and without a word, I took up a washcloth and soaped it heavily. I washed her neck and shoulders, sliding it over her chest, carefully soaping her breasts and sliding down over her stomach as she lifted it out of the water and then dipped back down to rinse off. She put first one leg and then the other up on the side of the tub and I soaped her legs and then bent her forward and soaped her back, kneading gently at the tense muscles and feeling them relax under my hands. The steam rose up and made me feel droopy. I was so relaxed as we moved in slow motion. 

She dunked her head and I carefully shampooed her hair, taking a simple delight in being able to do these simple things for her. She leaned back to rinse and the silky strands of her hair tickled my stomach. She looked like a mermaid, staring up at me with innocent eyes as she swished her hair back and forth and bubbles floated away in a trail behind her. She lifted and turned and I snatched her into a slow, languid kiss before she could object. 

She returned my kiss and we sighed against each other. No words had been spoken and it seemed that none were needed, so I stayed silent, not wanting to break the spell. 

She knelt between my legs and began washing me with the same care and pace that I had used with her. I was grunting and moaning softly by the time she finished. She reached for my genitals and I stopped her. She frowned and I said, "I think little Mulder has had all the excitement he can handle for one evening. I want to behave with you, Scully. Don't make it more difficult than it already is." 

She giggled. "Little Mulder?" she asked as she tipped her head to the side, clearly amused. 

I shrugged. "I never named it." 

"Doesn't look very little to me," she teased. 

I laughed. I couldn't believe Scully was flirting with me, lewdly at that. "And how would you know?" I asked playfully, instantly regretting it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. She could take them as an aspersion on her lack of experience. 

I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't. Instead she grinned wickedly and said, "Lots and lots of corpses!" 

"Eeewww!" I responded, wrinkling my nose. "You're comparing me to corpses?" 

She laughed. "Gotta work with what you've got," she rejoined remorselessly. 

I grinned and she smiled back. Then she said, more somberly, "Actually, just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean I didn't see their equipment." 

I felt a twinge somewhere in my gut at the thought of her wrapping those lips around someone else. I better push that shit aside. For Christ's sake, the woman was a virgin. She'd never had anyone inside her. And I was pretty sure at this point that I was going to be the first. I didn't know when, but I felt the inevitability of it and felt my chest flood with a warm, soft feeling. 

She was watching me with a curious look on her face. "And what did you see, Agent Scully?" I asked finally. 

She grinned again, "Something a lot smaller than that!" she said, pointing at my crotch. 

We both laughed and I pulled her into me again and we kissed until the water was cool. We climbed out, toweled each other off and went to my room wearing nothing but the towels and crawled into my bed after dropping them on the floor.. This was even better than I'd hoped for. I'd been stunned she wanted me to strip to my boxers. Now here we were, one blowjob and muff snack later, curling naked into bed. 

I tipped her away from me and spooned up behind her, feeling her soft derriere fall into the cradle of my pelvis. I hummed in my throat, buried my nose in her damp hair and snuggled as close as I could. 

I felt her laughter against me even though she made no sound. "What?" I asked softly. 

"You, I never would have figured you for a snuggler." 

"Ah, see how much you have to learn about me?" 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

"Door swings both ways, Scully." 

"Thank you," she said softly. 

"For what?" I asked. 

"For being so ... understanding, for not being pushy ... for ..." 

I cut her off. "No need to thank me, Scully. I love you." 

She sniffled a little and cleared her throat. "I love you too, Mulder." 

I felt tingles wash through my body. I was amazing what hearing those words could do for a person, especially someone as starved for affection as I was. I pulled her tight against me and muttered. "Sleep, beautiful." 

"Hmmm," was her only response. 

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 2:00 AM. We'd spent over an hour in the bathtub. It's amazing we weren't both prunes. After that inane thought, I nuzzled her neck and felt myself sliding toward unconsciousness. 

* * *

The next couple of days were a blur. I was the consummate professional at work. I made a concerted effort NOT to look at Sheriff Soho unless I absolutely had to. Consequently, every time Scully looked at me, she found me looking back at her and nowhere else. 

She smiled a lot more and I touched her a lot more, nothing indiscreet. But once we returned to our hotel rooms, we made out like horny teenagers and petted the evening away until we fell sleep. 

Over the next few days, she did finally shower with me. She even let me coax her into a 69, and we brought each other to heaven again with only our mouths. If I never had anything more than this, I would be content for the rest of my life. She'd said that she realized she didn't need marriage for sex. But I wondered if she really believed it. 

If Scully needed marriage for sex, then I would marry her. And not for the sex, but because I loved her and I knew there was never going to be another woman for me. 

We finally tied up the case and finished our reports. Tomorrow we would head home for D.C. We lay in bed after an exciting but frustrating make out session. I lay on my back, breathing deeply and trying to cool my arousal, wondering how the hell long I was going to be able to wait before I went mad. 

During the day my resolve was solid to wait as long as I needed to, period. But here in the darkened room with Scully's naked body laying close by, it was harder to be strong. She aroused me like no other woman ever had and I was fast losing my head. Three days I'd walked around in a state of constant semi-arousal. I was going to need relief soon, even if it was to just jack myself off, hard and rough. I loved being gentle with Scully, but sometimes I wanted something less than gentle. Then I had to walk away from her or risk doing something wrong that would ruin this new and fragile thing between us. 

She rolled into me and kissed my chest. I sucked in breath and said, "Stop." 

She lifted her head, looking sad, afraid she'd done something wrong. I reached out and hugged her to me, biting down to keep a moan from escaping as her soft skin slid across mine. "I need to calm down, Scully. That's all. You excite me too much sometimes." 

She grinned and rolled on top of me, straddling me and mashing my hard on between us. I closed my eyes and bared my teeth. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, her hands on my pecs. "I think I'm ready," she whispered. 

"Huuuhhh," I groaned, licking my lips and shaking my head. 

She leaned down and kissed me and I fell into her kisses like I always did. It took a concerted effort to pull away and she frowned when I did, nearly pouting, her expression killing me. 

I took a deep breath. "I want to wait until we get home." 

"Why?" 

"Because I want you to be where you feel the most comfortable, in your own bed. I want to make love to you in your home, Scully." 

Her eyes misted over with moisture and she smiled. "God, I love you so much," she murmured. 

I smiled and said, "Ditto. Now get off me before I lose it completely." 

She giggled and rolled off me. I spooned up behind her and hissed as my aching cock pressed into her rear end. She knocked me back with her shoulder and rolled over and up onto her knees. 

"Scully, let's just sleep. The anticipation will make it even better." 

She looked me in the eye and said, "No. I know what will make it better." Without another word, she leaned over, wrapped her tiny hand around my staff and sunk her mouth down over me. 

I felt my eyes roll back in my head and didn't have another thought until minutes later when I erupted into her mouth, seeing sparks fly behind my closed eyelids as I shouted her name. 

Just as I was coming down, someone banged on the wall and shouted, "Hey, shut up in there lovebirds. Some of us are trying to freakin' sleep!" 

Scully and I giggled and cuddled up again, her leg draping over my thighs and her head on my chest. I fell into a deep, sated sleep. 

I woke in the morning and we both showered separately. I retreated to my room and we both packed with an odd urgency. It was time to go home. We would be back in D.C. today, check in with the boss and then I was taking her home. 

To her home in Georgetown. 

I was going to make love to Scully. 

I stopped in my tracks as the enormity of what this meant hitting me like a brick. "Oh God," I whispered, running my hands through my hair. 

Had I ever been with a virgin? I thought for a moment. No, I hadn't. Jesus Christ, maybe I should read up on this, I thought. Then I laughed at myself, thinking how ludicrous that was. How Oxford was that of me? I knew what to do. I just needed to keep my head screwed on straight. That was going to be tougher than one might think. 

She drove to the airport and I bounced my leg with unprecedented nervousness as I tried to formulate a plan. I looked over at her. Her expression was stern as she weaved through the traffic on I84 and made her way off the ramp toward Bradley International Airport. 

I said softly, "You are so beautiful, Scully. Jesus, I'm going crazy just thinking about this." 

She glanced at me, smiling and waggled her eyebrows. I laughed, still unsure how to handle a flirting, Scully. I was loving it but it still was taking me off guard. Of course, I was only in my fourth day of handling it. It was Tuesday, but since we had worked through the weekend, Skinner told us when we called in that we could take the rest of the week off after checking in as long as we handed in our report. We had stayed up late to finish it so that we would just have to drop it off and then we would have five days off before we had to go back to work on Monday. 

If I had my way, Scully would barely leave her bed. I knew that was unrealistic, but I was dreaming anyway. I smiled at the thought. I didn't know what I did to deserve this but I was determined not to blow it. 

Scully was a virgin. I shook my head, still slightly awed at that fact. 

She was giving herself to me ... out of wedlock. 

Jesus Christ. Was she going to resent me for it later, think it was a mistake and she should have waited? To most women, that would seem ridiculous. But Scully wasn't like other women. As we wheeled into the airport and she found a space for our rental car by the Budget rental hut, I turned to her. "Scully." 

She looked at me with that soft, knowing smile on her face that she'd worn for the last three days. "What, Mulder? We need to get going." 

"Marry me, Scully." 

Her jaw dropped and she blinked hard, shaking her head. "Mulder?" 

I leaned forward and took her hands in mine. "I love you. I want this to be right, completely right." 

She compressed her lips. "I don't want you to marry me just to relieve your conscious about having sex with me! I already told you that didn't matter to me. You love me and I know that. That's enough for me." 

"Yes, I do love you. And I know that you're the only woman I'm ever going to love this way. And I don't just want to have sex, Scully. I want you to be mine. I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you anyway. Why not do it before? We'll go to a Justice of the Peace..." 

"My mother would kill me," she said, her lips quirking up. 

She was relenting! I pressed my advantage. "We'll get married today at City Hall. I'll take you home and make love to you." I paused. "I'll make love to my wife ..." my voice drifted off and I was stunned at how much I really wanted that. I wanted Scully to be my wife. 

I realized in a dim part of my brain that we were sitting in an airport parking lot in danger of missing our flight, but I wasn't moving right now for anything, until I got her to say 'yes.' 

"Mulder ..." 

"Then we can plan a real wedding, with your mother, whoever you want. But the deed will be done and no one, not even brother Billy Goat will be able to have time to talk you out of it." 

She laughed. "Brother Billy Goat?" she repeated. 

I grinned at her and then my smile faded. "I love you, Scully. Please ... say you'll marry me." 

"I ..." 

"I love you," I whispered, leaning forward to feather kisses on her cheek. 

"It's crazy ..." 

"It's just like us, crazy. And it's right, and it's what we both want," I hope, I said to myself silently, "And I'm madly in love with you." 

She pulled back and cupped my face with her hands. She leaned in and kissed me hard and pulled away grinning. She looked me in the eye and said, "Yes ..." 

My heart nearly spun out of my chest. 

"Under one condition ..." 

My heart flip-flopped and faltered in my chest. 

"We have to go to Kay Jeweler's and buy rings." 

My heart started up again, racing out of control. I smiled so wide it felt like my face might crack. I yanked her into me, kissed her solidly and said, "Yes!" 

"Yes," she echoed, smiling just as hard. 

"Woo Hoo!" I shouted, bouncing in my seat like a four year old. 

She laughed and punched me playfully in the arm. "Get the bags, Tarzan, I'll go turn in the car." 

We went about our business in a hurry. I wore what I knew was a goofy lop sided grin on my face but I couldn't seem to wipe it off. 

Dana Scully was going to marry me. 

Whoa. 

How had we gotten here in four short days. Like making love to her wasn't momentous enough. I had to go and ask her to marry me. Was I insane, I wondered? Well, if I was all I could think was 'what a way to go.' This was right. I was sure of it. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 8 (PG)**  
**WASHINGTON D.C. CITY HALL**  
**WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**TUESDAY - 5:00 PM**

Our flight had gotten into Dulles at noon. We headed straight to the office and handed in our report to Kimberly, Skinner's secretary. Then we had headed for the jewelry store. We finally settled on rings that were gold underneath and white gold on top with brushed diagonal design etched into the surface. I asked her to go get us coffee while they were being sized for us and while she was gone, I handed the engagement ring she'd picked out back to the clerk. It had a puny 1/4 carat diamond in it and was white gold to match the rings. But something told me she'd been holding back, not wanting to look greedy or something. 

I had the money so I didn't hesitate to buy a different ring. They were bagged up by the time she returned. I had paid with my credit card, nearly maxing it out, but I didn't care. 

We had called City Hall on the cell phone on the way from the airport to the jewelry store and made an appointment for 5:30. We had picked up our most recent blood tests from the Bureau while we were there and went straight to the City Hall where we found our marriage license waiting. We handed in the blood tests and they handed over the license. 

Now, we stood in the foyer, outside the room where we would get hitched. Scully fidgeted and I led her over to a padded bench that sat along the wall. I pulled the bag out of my pocket and put both our rings in one box for convenience. She smiled as I slipped it into the pocket of my suit jacket. 

Then I pulled out the other small black box and handed it to her. "Wear it now," I said, surprised at how gravelly my voice sounded. She nodded, smiling nervously and popped the box opened. She gasped and nearly dropped it. She would have if I hadn't shot my hand out and cupped it underneath hers and the box. 

"Mulder!" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. 

"Do you like it?" I asked stupidly. 

She grinned through the tears that were threatening to fall and gingerly plucked it out of the box. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "But it's too much, Mulder." 

"No it's not. You're going to be my wife, Scully, and want people to notice that ring on your finger." 

She laughed then and I plucked it out of her fingers and tugged on her wrist. I slid it on, twisting it gently over her knuckle and slid it down. I curled my hand around her fingers and bent down and kissed the back of her hand. Then I looked up at her and slowly rose and pressed my lips to hers. 

The ring was beautiful if I do say so myself. It had a thick white gold band as opposed to the small thin on she had picked out. The marquis diamond in the middle was 3 carats and the small round diamonds on either side were a 1/2 carat each. 

She held up her hand and admired it. I smiled at her. "I love you, " I whispered, amazed at how easily those words came now in just a few short days. 

"I love you too, " she replied and leaned over to kiss me again. 

Just as her lips touched down on mine, someone cleared their throat next to us. We broke apart and Scully blushed. I was looking up into the face of a matronly looking woman in a big, fuzzy red sweater and a tan skirt and sensible shoes. She smiled and the corners of her eyes crinkled with mirth. 

"Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully?" she questioned. 

We nodded. 

"I'm Mrs. Campbell, follow me," she said. 

We stood and followed her into a small room that was actually quite nice. White gardenias were fastened to the end of benches. A man stood behind the podium in a black suit with a book tucked under his arm which he then laid on the podium. 

Two Sheriff's deputies were standing off to the side smiling at us. They were in uniform. "Join hands, please," the man intoned. 

We did. He smiled at us. "My name is Jonathan Reingold." 

"Judge Reingold?" Scully asked. 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. 

"Oh my God! I think you knew my father." 

"Who was your father young lady?" 

"Captain Bill Scully." 

"Bill Scully! What a coincidence. Yes, we served together for a short time on the U.S.S. Archerfish. Which daughter are you?" He looked down at his notes and said, "Oh yes, Dana. How nice to see you. How is your father doing?" 

Scully's face fell and she said, "Uh, he passed away a few years ago." 

"Oh my gracious. I'm so sorry. I respected him immensely." 

"Thank you. He spoke very kindly of you too." 

"You were a child the time I saw you. All knees and elbows." 

"Not much has changed, huh?" she managed to joke, but there was a sad undertone. 

"On the contrary. Mr. Mulder is getting himself an absolutely beautiful bride." 

She beamed at him, warmed by his fatherly praise. "Thank you," she said softly. 

"Now, on with the show. No more sadness. Does your mother know?" 

"Uh, not yet," I said. 

Scully looked at the floor, probably feeling a little guilty and then raised her eyes to his. "No, this is a secret for now, but we'll do a real wedding later on." 

"Oh, that will be nice. I'm honored that you came here first though." 

She smiled at him. "We'll be sure to invite you." 

He beamed at her and opened his book. "That would be lovely. Now, let's get started." He cleared his throat. "The institution of marriage is an old and sacred ceremony joining two people in the bonds of matrimony ..." 

He went on to explain the privileges and responsibilities of marriage. His voice faded out completely as I stared at Scully, her eyes on the Judge. I squeezed her hands and she squeezed back. 

"Mulder," she whispered urgently and I realized she was breaking me out of my zone, realizing I had gone into 'never never land'. 

I smiled and put my attention back on the Judge just as he turned to me and said, "Do you, Fox William Mulder, take Dana Katherine Scully, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part?" 

"I do," I said strongly and grinned at Scully. 

She swallowed and he turned to Scully. "Do you, Dana Katherine Scully take Fox William Mulder to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part?" 

I held my breath. I didn't even want the sound of my breathing to mar hearing these words. "I do," she said firmly, nodding as if to punctuate it. 

"The rings, please." I took them out of my pocket and handed the box to the woman, who extracted Scully's and handed it to me. 

The Judge cleared his throat. "Now, repeat after me." He paused. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"With this ring, I thee wed...." The rest was a blur until I slid the ring onto her finger, feeling a tingle rush through me. Scully was handed my ring next and the procedure was repeated. 

We stood beaming at each other. The Judge spoke again. "Then by the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Mulder, you may kiss your bride." 

I beamed at Scully and leaned down to kiss her chastely on the lips. She surprised me when she opened her mouth and her hands pulled my head down. The Sheriffs along with the Judge and the woman standing witness began to chuckle as I took the hint and kissed her back. 

We broke apart, me smiling like an idiot and Scully blushing. 

The two Sheriff's deputies came forward and witnessed the marriage license. We left then after hugging Mrs. Campbell, apparently the Judge's secretary, and being given a bouquet of gardenias which Scully clutched to her chest. 

Her free arm was under my overcoat and around my waist. I put my arm around her as I led her to the car. I opened the door but as she turned sideways to lower herself into the seat, I caught her up against me and spun her back around. I backed her gently up against the car. She tossed the flowers into the passenger and smiled up at me. 

At that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world and I said so. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"You make me feel that way, Mulder," she replied softly. 

I leaned down and kissed her deeply, not caring that we were standing on a public sidewalk where anyone might see us. The freedom of it was exhilarating. She was my wife. My WIFE! And I could kiss her and touch her any time I wanted to. The knowledge sang through me. I wondered how all this had happened in four short days. And my next thought was, I don't care. 

She finally broke the kiss and smiled up at me. "I can be liberal to a point, Mulder. But if you're going to make this a wedding night to remember then you better take me home." 

I swallowed, remembering what was ahead of us. I was going to be Scully's first. Oh God help me. 

I shuffled her into the car with undue haste as she laughed at my enthusiasm. I slid behind the wheel and nearly peeled out onto the road. She laughed again and said, "Don't get us killed on the way there, Mulder." 

I laughed, feeling giddy as hell. We stopped at a liquor store and picked up two bottles of wine, then at the grocery store and picked up some food to stock up for the rest of the week. And while I chafed at the delays, I knew that I would be grateful later knowing we didn't have to go out again. Once I got her home, I wasn't going to want to leave. We picked up a couple of chicken sandwiches from the deli, knowing we weren't going to want to cook when we got home. We ended up eating them in the car. 

It dawned on me that in our hasty decision and this running around, we hadn't talked about where we were going to live. I wasn't sure if I should bring it up at this point, but it was going to have to be discussed, and soon. 

After loading the groceries in the back seat of the car, we finally headed for Georgetown. We stopped at a light and I looked over at her. "Scully, this may be premature, but have you thought about what we're going to do now?" 

"What do you mean? Besides get naked and make love?" 

She was trying to kill me. There was no doubt about it. I shook my head to clear it of the images that came unbidden. "No, I mean ... living arrangements." 

"Oh!" she said, frowning suddenly. "No, actually I hadn't. Isn't that funny? I'm supposed to be the practical one in this relationship." 

I chuckled at that and she did too. "My place?" she said tentatively. 

I didn't even have to think about it. If it was a choice between her place or mine, hers was ten times better. Besides, I'd been wanting to get out of that building for a long time now. "That's fine with me, Scully. I can just sublet my apartment for the remainder of my lease." 

She breathed out what sounded like a sigh of relief. But then she said, "Or we could get someplace new. Something a little bigger." 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll put my stuff in storage until we decide what we're going to do. I'll just bring my clothes and some essentials to your place. Let's settle in first. We have enough to adjust to right now." 

"You're right about that." 

We were nearly at her place and rode in silence for the rest of the trip, our minds floating separately. Mine was all over the place. I thought about making love to her, felt the stun again over the fact that she was my wife. My partner of 6-1/2 years was my wife. Holy shit. I just couldn't get over it. 

Skinner was going to flip. 

The entire Bureau was going to flip. 

And I didn't give a damn. I whistled as I pulled up the curb and Scully smiled an indulgent smile at me. We climbed out and made several trips to get everything inside. She unpacked groceries while I hung up our coats, and unpacked our suitcases, throwing our dirty clothes in her clothes hamper. There was something exciting about seeing our dirty clothes all dumped in there together. 

God, I was really losing it. I was so besotted with this woman it was ridiculous. I wandered back into the kitchen after putting the suitcases in the closet and leaned against the door jamb, watching Scully move efficiently around her kitchen, putting things away. 

I'd been amused watching her pack the groceries, shooing the bag boy away and insisting on doing it herself. She'd put all her frozen stuff together, all her cleaning supplies together, all things refrigerated together, and carefully stacked her cans of tuna and chicken in the bottom of the bags, not making any of them too heavy. They sat squarely like little soldiers in the back of the car and I marveled at her orderliness. There was a potential for problems there. I was sure my living habits were going to have to change. 

I wasn't worried about it though. I'd do anything to make this work. That was one thing I was sure of. She caught me looking at her with an amused smirk on my face. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Just admiring your efficiency," I said. 

She grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to have to train you, huh?" 

"Train me?" I joked, putting my hands on my chest like I was wounded. 

"Yes, we are going to have to discuss the rules." 

"The rules?" 

"Yeah, like you putting the toilet seat down when your finished so I don't sit into the water late at night when I make a dash in there to pee." 

I chuckled at the image that provoked. "I can do that," I said. 

"No throwing panty shields in on top of the steak when we grocery shop." 

"I can manage," I said, smothering a smile. 

"Oh! No squeezing the toothpaste tube in the middle ..." 

"I'll conform, I promise." 

She looked around at me and winked. I was enjoying our banter immensely but frankly, I was ready for the main event. If she took too much longer, I was just going to put her into a fireman's carry and cart her off to the bedroom. She threw garbage bags under her sink and shut the door. She sauntered over to me. If I didn't know better, I'd swear her hips were swaying a little more than usual. 

Her hands slid up my chest as I straightened off the doorjamb and slipped my arms around her waist. She cupped my neck and pulled me down until our lips were scant millimeters apart. "I forgot the most important rule of all ... according to my mother anyway." 

"Oh yeah. What's that?" I asked. 

"Never go to bed angry with each other." 

I nodded. "I promise." 

"Good." 

"I'm not angry now." 

"Oh no?" she teased, one eyebrow rising up. 

"Nope, not even a little. So can we go to bed, Mrs. Mulder?" 

Her smile faded and she gazed up at me, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Please ..." she whispered, and her lips fell across mine. 

I lifted her up and her legs went around my waist. I carried her like that into the bedroom and gently set her down on her feet. I was determined to this right. I left her briefly to light the candles that she had on her dresser and nightstand and then I shut off the lights. 

I walked back over to stand in front of her. She looked up at me and whispered, "I'm nervous." 

I smiled. "Don't worry. We've been naked before, and we'll go slowly. I promise." 

She nodded and reached for the buttons on her blouse. I stopped her with my hands curling over hers. "Let me," I whispered. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 9 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, CT**  
**TUESDAY - 8:00 PM**

I undressed her slowly, giving her time to relax. As she reclined on the bed, I undressed myself slowly. I wanted to savor every moment of this and not miss a thing because I was rushing. I was determined to keep my head. 

I crawled onto the bed and lay next to her. I leaned in and kissed her for long minutes, our kisses going from gentle to urgent and back to tender. I began slowly caressing her body with my hands, up and down her rib cage, over her arms, her belly and her hips. 

She breathed shallowly and made the cutest sounds as her arousal increased. When I could smell her, I crawled between her legs and ate her out slowly, savoring her tangy flavor and bringing her to the edge several times, but not letting her go over. I wanted her to come when I was inside her. I moved back up and suckled her breasts. 

Her hands became restless and swiped up and down my back, over my rear end and over my chest. She kissed my nipples, sucking lightly, which drove me absolutely nuts. She had me moaning in a matter of seconds. I broke away from her, feeling my groin heavy and aching and knew I had to take control again. 

I rolled her onto her stomach and kissed my way down her back, paying careful attention to her buttocks and licking the crease between her cheeks, making her gasp with shock and arousal. I teased the backs of her knees and bit gently on the pulse at the back of her ankle, hearing her moan deeply in response. I pulled out every trick in the book that I had ever tried and read about, hitting all her pulse points, trailing my hands lightly over her skin as they followed my lips, making her skin sensitive to the touch. It was called a thrill massage if I remembered correctly. 

I flipped her over again and kissed her, rubbing my chest over hers as I straddled her on all fours. I let my aching cock rub against her juncture, but made no attempt to enter her. I was absurdly glad she had broken her hymen, although I know it can be broken from many things from an OB exam to horse back riding. But it relieved one fear I had of hurting her. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. 

Although in my sick little brain, I was a little disappointed I wouldn't see the blood that evidenced her virginity. I didn't have long to dwell on that thought as she reached between us and wrapped her hand around me, tugging me toward her entrance. 

I stopped, holding back and shook my head. She frowned and asked, "Why not? I'm ready, Mulder." 

I smiled. "I want you to control my entry." 

"O.K.," she said, her brow scrunching slightly, obviously confused. 

I moved off of her and rolled onto my back. I motioned for her to climb over me. Her eyes widened. "You mean?" 

"You be on top. Then you can control the pace, the harshness, everything. Remember, you'll probably be sore afterwards, so go easy." 

She nodded, straddling me slowly moving up. I tugged her down and kissed her gently. I could feel her arms trembling where they touched my arms, her hands flat on the bed. I whispered to her, grasping her wrists. 

"Here love, put your hands on my shoulders. That will be easier, puts your center of gravity up higher." 

She nodded and moved her hands to my shoulders. I realized how small she was in that moment. The difference in our sizes was very apparent as she perched there astride me, my throbbing staff poking out from between her legs. 

I lifted my head and angled her down with a hand between her shoulder blades. I latched onto her nipple and she gasped and then moaned as I suckled more strongly and swiped at it with my tongue. 

She chose that moment to lift her hips and take me in hand. My head fell back on the pillow and I stared down at us, wanting to see this happen. I was amazed to find I was shaking. Her legs were trembling but her hand was steady, gripping me firmly, but not too hard. 

She looked at me and then down again, lowering herself to the tip. I felt her moisture coat my glans and hummed in the back of my throat. "I'm trembling," she whispered, as though amazed. 

"Me too," I whispered back. "First time jitters. Tremble on," I coaxed. 

She huffed out a breath of amusement and then began to lower herself onto my cock. I was only in an inch and I could feel how ungodly snug she was. Dear lord, this was going to be fantastic. 

I concentrated on breathing steadily and leashing my desire to buck up into her and bury myself to the hilt. She had to have this control. She needed it to feel secure right now and I knew that. That's why I'd decided beforehand to let this be the position we started in. 

She inhaled deeply and then pressed down as she exhaled, moaning as I slipped slowly inside. I knew her membrane was gone, but I was still worried about hurting her or making her sore. She was so small and a virgin on top of that. She would be sore no matter what. 

I knew my cock was above average. I'd been told enough times. I wasn't smug about it. In fact, right now I was wishing I was a bit smaller. I was vain enough to measure it once. I was eight inches long and two inches wide at the base. I looked enormous jutting up under her narrow hips. I was enjoying that I could call her pet names like 'Love' and 'Baby' and she wasn't objecting. 

I moaned as she slipped down a little further. She finally let go and put her hand back on my shoulder. She peeked up at me and said, "Sorry." 

"Take your time, baby. It's all right. I'm going to stay hard, that's for sure." 

She giggled and I felt it move her internal muscles. I groaned and involuntarily flexed my hips up. Her hips tipped forward and I slid in about two inches all at once. We both groaned and I said, "I'm sorry, Scully." 

"It's ... O. ... K.!" she gasped. 

I put my hands on her hips to guide her a little and together we watched as she sank down. "That is so beautiful," I said softly. 

"Yeah, it is," she said breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm going so slow, Mulder." 

"Shush, it's all right. You feel so fantastic." 

"Do I?" she asked. 

I smiled. "Like a tight, warm, wet fist, baby. Fantastic." 

She whimpered and leaned forward slightly and sat back abruptly, embedding me to the hilt. "Oh Sweet Christ!" I shouted, feeling her muscles ripple and relax around me as they stretched to the limit to accommodate me. 

Her voice was a warbling whimper. "Ohwoohwoo ... oh God! Oh God! OH GOD!" 

"Shhh," I smoothed her, afraid this was hurting her. I ran my hands over her back to soothe her. "Stay still for a minute. Let your body adjust. I'm sorry if this hurts a little." 

"No!" she gasped. "I never dreamed ... Oh God, Mulder. I never dreamed it would feel this good." 

I felt warmth spread through my chest, relief that I wasn't hurting her, arousal that I was making her feel good. I was thrilled that she was feeling this for the first time. 

She shifted her weight and we both moaned. "Oh God, Mulder. You're so big." 

I smiled and helped lift her hips, hoping to take the strain off her trembling legs. She stared at me, wide-eyed as she slowly lifted herself up and down in short strokes. 

"Oh Scully, I've never felt anything like this. Oh God, you are so snug, baby. You feel wonderful. So good." 

She smiled, seeming amazed that she could make me feel good. She began lifting into longer strokes and speeding up a little. Her legs stopped trembling and she seemed to gain confidence as she rode me, her breathing uneven, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her eyes a smoky blue with hooded eyelids that blinked slowly. 

I reached up and gently pinched her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. "Oh Yeah!" she nearly yelped and I couldn't help the chuckle that erupted out of my chest at her reaction. 

I rolled her turgid peaks firmly and pinched lightly again. "Oh sweet Jesus, Mulder!" 

Her strokes sped up and she was lifting until only my head was inside and sinking down steadily but quickly. 

"Oh Scully, oh baby, I love you so much." 

We both looked down and I felt my body tingle as I watched her lift away, the full bloom of my swollen cock, red and throbbing appearing between us and then watching as she sank down, accepting me into her tiny body. I looked like a damn pole sinking into her and it excited me beyond reason. I looked away to keep my control, biting my lip hard to slake the urgency thrumming through my body. 

She said, "Look at me, Mulder. Love your eyes." 

My eyes popped open and she blinked slowly and then said, "I love you. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, here it comes I think," she whimpered. 

I couldn't help it, I began bucking up into her, trying hard not to be harsh but I couldn't be still any more. She shrieked. "Yes! Ohhhhhh yeeessss! Ohyeah, oh yeahohyeah, dothatMulder, dothatMulder, oh don't stop. Here it comes, oh god." 

She went still for a millisecond as she perched on top of my rigid staff. Her eyes wide and she slammed herself down on me as I reached up and tweaked her nipples again. She shrieked, "Yeheyeheyeheeeessss!" 

Her core walls erupted in the most violent gripping spasms I'd ever felt from any woman. I winced at how tight it felt and actually felt my imminent orgasm taper back. I looked up at her, seeing her torso flush pink. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth open on a silent scream as her body vibrated above me. I dropped one hand to where we were joined, pushing gently against her swollen clit and she shrieked again, "Oh God, Mulder! Oh fuck, it's not stopping!" 

I brushed my thumb over her briskly, wanting it to last as long as possible. I was surprised she even came at all. Most virgins didn't, I'd read. But perhaps that was because of the hurt from tearing the membrane. Scully didn't have that problem. 

When she hissed as though it was all too much, I slid my hands around her waist and tipped her down to lay on my chest. She collapsed against me muttered, "Oh my God, never knew it could be like this. You're wonderful. Oh God, that was amazing, Mulder. I love you, I love you so much." 

I plucked her head up from my chest with my hands cupping her cheeks. "Can we roll over? Can you take that?" 

Her eyes widened and she wiggled her hips. I moaned and she shivered. "Oh God, you're still hard." 

I smiled and nodded, ready to burst from the need to move inside her. "Please, Scully. I feel like I'm going to explode." 

She didn't hesitate, but began to roll off me. I rolled with her, unwilling to leave the tight haven of her dripping sex. Her orgasm had left her slick and I sunk back in easily, feeling my balls stretch as I pressed in, crushing them against her ass. "You O.K.?" I asked her, barely able to talk. 

She nodded. "Yes, love me Mulder. I want to see it. I love to see you come." 

I groaned and began to stroke deeply, pulling out as far as I could without leaving and sliding back in steadily. I muttered, "Heaven, Scully. You feel like heaven. Oh I want to go faster." 

"Yes!" she whispered in my ear. "Go faster, go harder, Mulder. Take me." 

"Holy Christ!" I shouted and sped up, driving myself into her, but still holding back. I didn't want to make the impact too harsh. There would be time in the future to bang the shit out of her, but now was not the time, despite the height of my exploding desire. But it was enough. I felt my lower back tighten, my sperm coil deep in my balls and my cock throb insistently as I hovered on the edge of orgasm. 

"Yes," she said again. "Let go. Let me see you come, Mulder. You're face is so beautiful to me." 

I groaned and drove myself into her, staying there and grinding against her. Her hands slid down and she squeezed my ass cheeks. That was all it took. I bellowed as I felt my release rush up my cock, stiffening it to just this side of pain. "Ohhh Fuuuccckkk, Sccuully, Oh Holy Shiiittttt!" 

And then I literally felt like my cock was exploding. A deep ache throbbed in my shaft and my sperm burned as it rushed out and spurt into her with force of a high-pressure hose. My hips bucked helplessly with the force of my ejaculations, grinding into her pelvis. 

She gasped and I felt her walls sputter around me and I shouted, "Ahhhhhh, God!" as the last of my jism spurted into her, leaving me feeling like a dishrag. I collapsed on top of her, my lips near her ear and I muttered, "Oh God, marry me." 

She began to giggle and I sputtered, "Ohhhh, stop that!" as I felt her core walls spasm around me with her laughter. I slipped out of her and she moaned. We were still laughing. But it died slowly. I lifted my head up and took my weight on one elbow. My hand lifted up to swipe her sweaty hair off her brow. I swallowed the emotions suddenly overtaking me. "I love you so much it scares me, Scully." 

"Right back at you," she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her gently, loving the sticky warm mess we had made. 

"Are you all right, baby?" 

She smiled. "I'm fine." She moved her leg and I saw her wince. 

"Oh Jesus, I'm too heavy for you!" 

I rolled away even though she said, "No, it's all right." 

"Are you hurt?" 

She grimaced slightly. "I don't think so, but I'm a little sore, I think." 

"You're gonna be, unfortunately. But I promise it gets better every time." 

"I know. I know the mechanics of it even if I've never experienced first hand." 

"I think if you wash up and then press a cold washcloth there it will help." 

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" 

"I read it someplace." 

She smiled. "That's a good idea, Mulder, but I don't think I can move," she joked. 

I chuckled and rolled up into sitting position. "Don't. I'll go get it. You just lay here and relax." 

She nodded and closed her eyes. I trotted into the bathroom, first cleaning myself off and then running the washcloth under hot water, soaping it up. Then I ran a second one under cold water and rung them out. 

I went back in the bedroom to find her sprawled out on her back, her hands up next to her head. Her face was turned toward the bathroom and she was dead asleep, snoring daintily. I chuckled and crawled onto the bed. I gently spread her legs and she stirred as I gently cleaned her up, making sure to get into each fold. She looked down at me lazily, struggling to keep her eyes open. I peered down between her legs, loving the way she looked, so small. Her lips were red with blood still and I could see pink patched on her rear end cheeks and thighs from rubbing on the bedding. I smiled and then folded up the cold washcloth, pressing it to her firmly but gently. 

She gasped and muttered, "God, that's cold!" 

I chuckled. "It's supposed to be. Now close your legs around it. She dutifully did as she was told and I rolled her onto her side, pulling the covers down and out from under her. I covered her and tucked the blanket in around her." 

"Mmm, you getting in." 

"In a minute, darlin'. I need to get a drink of water. I'm a little dehydrated." 

"Mmmm, K," she mumbled and I swear she fell asleep in the next instant. 

I smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. I wandered naked into the kitchen, smiling goofily again at the fact that I could do this. I could walk naked around Scully's apartment - my apartment. Soon I would live here for good. I got a glass of water from the tap and pilfered some ice cubes from the fridge. 

I drank it down steadily and sighed, getting a second glass that I sipped more slowly. I held out my left hand and spread my fingers, overwhelmed at the sight of the heavy white gold ring on my finger. 

I whispered out loud, "I'm married. I can't believe it. She married me." 

I looked up at the ceiling, "Hey, if you're really up there ... thank you." 

I felt a little stupid, but then smiled again and looked down at my hand. 

"Scully's my wife," I murmured. "And she just gave me her virginity," I said, sounding amazed even to my own ears. "I am one lucky son of a bitch." 

I grinned stupidly and drank the rest of the water down and muttered again to myself. "Then what the hell am I doing out here?" 

I pushed away from the counter and made a bee line for the bedroom ... and my wife. 

Scully. Wife. Amazing. Unbelievable. True. This was going to work. 

I wanted to believe. I DID believe. 

**THE END.**

* * *

**EVIE'S CHALLENGE ELEMENT'S**

  1. Mulder discovering Scully is a virgin, by her telling him in the heat of a fierce argument. - Check! 
  2. Mulder POV. - Check! 
  3. Diana (either in person or in conversation) but in a non-flattering way to the old hag ( I really hate the b***ch). - Check! 
  4. Mulder laying it completely on the line and telling Scully very explicitly what she means to him. - Check! 
  5. A shared bath, which involves bathing each other, exploring, but no sex... per se. - Check! 



Although not necessarily in that order! Hope this fit the bill. Thanks to Evie for the idea. I had a ball writing this one!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
